Between Two Worlds
by royalfortressmeadow
Summary: In Cray, Blaster Dark and his Revengers try to stop Void and save the Millennium Elf from the clutches of Reverse. Meanwhile, on Earth, Ren tries to figure out a way to get Asaka back after her Reversed self proves to be too stubborn to leave. Despite being in separate worlds, Blaster Dark and Suzugamori Ren strive to defeat Void and save the Reversed... before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Are you sure about this, Blaster Dark?" the phantom knight's scarlet pupils glimmered as his doubts on his friend's judgment surfaced. The dark knight beside him gave him a look of disbelief.

"You still doubt me despite who I am? I'm offended." Blaster Dark responded.

The phantom knight bowed his head. "Forgive me, sir. But you were the one who appointed me as leader, and I am merely doing what is required of me."

Blaster Dark scoffed. "And why, may I ask, are my motives being questioned?" his silver-haired friend gave him a perplexed look.

"Erm, we are going to a circus show, sir. I doubt Void has any need for carnies."

His statement was the most ignorant thing the dark knight had ever heard. It seems that the knight he appointed as leader had never heard of the circus that resided in the Dark Zone. To say that these circus folk were mere _carnies _was like saying Leo-pald of the Zoo nation's discipline committee was a kitten.

Blaster Dark shook his head. "No, my friend. It is not the circus they are after." He looked on and saw a wide array of tents, all colored with black hues. As he and the phantom knight approached, he could hear the lively sounds of the circus growing louder and louder. "It's _her_. The Millennium Elf."

Blaster Dark and the phantom knight walked through the crowd, who were all buzzing excitedly about an upcoming performance. "There," Dark said, pointing at a purple tent.

"Are you sure?" the phantom knight asked. Blaster Dark nodded. "She is the only one who uses that shade. Let's move." The two knights moved swiftly toward the tent. A small goblin bellowed as the knights cut in front of him.

"Flyer flyer flyer!" The goblin grumbled, raising his dainty fist at them. "Flyer…"

"We are attracting attention, sir," the phantom knight pointed out.

"Keep running, Mordred," Blaster Dark instructed. The two knights continued on until they were halted by a small purple demon wearing a dark circus suit. He adjusted his hat and cleared his throat.

"This part of the circus can only be accessed by the members of the Pale Moon family," the demon said.

Blaster Dark's serious expression did not falter. "This is important, ringmaster. The Millennium Elf is in danger. We need to warn her." The demon ringmaster's eyes glowed red as he displayed a devilish smile. "Did you not hear my words, boy? Out! Get out of my circus!"

Blaster Dark partially unsheathed his sword. The determination on his face made the ringmaster flinch. "Raqiel!" Hades ringmaster said, "Get rid of these fools!" the shadow behind Hades ringmaster suddenly widened, and in an instant a dark creature appeared. Blaster Dark drew his sword and slashed through it, but the creature reformed itself and attacked him again.

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "It is only an illusion, sir!" he cried out. The creature's shadowy claw jabbed at Blaster Dark, and he was thrown to the side. Blaster Dark groaned as he stood again. "Sure feels real to me," he muttered. He glanced to his right and saw a mysterious figure behind the tent. Blaster Dark glanced back at Mordred. "Keep that thing busy," he instructed, pointing at the creature. He dashed toward the figure he had spotted. Hades ringmaster scowled. "Raqiel!"

A series of horrid creatures appeared in the shadows as Blaster Dark ran to his target. He dodged the shadowy creatures easily, until finally he tackled his target to the ground. In an instant, the shadow figures disappeared. Blaster Dark placed his sword by the nightmare summoner's neck threateningly. Raqiel, now pinned to the ground, grinned at the dark knight.

"Well played, very well played. Now, Blaster Dark, would you please get that sword of yours away from my pretty face?" he said.

Blaster Dark glared at him. "No more nightmares, elf," he replied. Raqiel smiled. "No more, I swear. But may I say… where ever did you get that red cape tailored? I might want one of those…"

Blaster Dark withdrew his sword and got up. "Keep your ringmaster in check," he ordered. He turned his head to his friend. "Come, Mordred."

Blaster Dark was not going to let the circus folk get in the way of his mission. He stared at the purple tent before him, gritting his teeth as the beat of his heart suddenly increased its pace. He scowled. _Not again._

"Blaster Dark," Mordred's stern voice captured the dark knight's attention. "Are we not going to step in?"

Blaster Dark cleared his throat. "Yes, of course," he said, finally entering the tent.

The two knights were greeted by the back of a slender-looking female with long black hair. Her entire back was almost all exposed, with only her breasts covered with a black bra. Her entire arm was covered with black leather, as well as from her hips down. She donned a couple of tattoos, and her signature black tiara was placed neatly above her head. The girl's eyes, one red and one blue, looked at them from the mirror in front of her.

"Blaster Dark," she remarked with a grin, "always a pleasure to see you."

Her voice always had that flirty tone to it, one that Blaster Dark thought was hard to forget. "Luquier," he said sternly, "You need to come with us. We have reason to believe that you are in danger."

The elf named Luquier turned her head to face them. "Oh?" she said playfully, "The Revengers took the time out of their busy schedule to protect me? How cute."

Mordred stepped forward. "Madame Luquier," he said, "We need to take you to a safe place. Void is back and this time he possesses a new power, one that can control will."

Luquier chuckled. She moved closer to Mordred. "Hm, You are an elf like me, but I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

Mordred couldn't help but notice how enthralled he felt at the sight of this mysterious elf. His heart was racing, his head spinning, and his mouth went dry. Luquier's beautiful red eye was glowing as she stared lazily at him. The phantom knight suddenly found it difficult to breath. "M-Mordred," he managed to say. Luquier smiled. She traced a finger slowly down his armor. "Mordred," she purred, "A wonderful name for a… strong, powerful knight."

Blaster Dark swatted her arm away. "Enough charms, Luquier," he demanded, "We need to move. Now."

"Tch," Luquier huffed, "Void knows nothing about controlling the will of another. I have that power, and no one else. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." She took the silver whip of thorns on top of her dresser and walked past the two knights. "Step aside boys, I've got a crowd to please."

Blaster Dark grabbed her arm. "If you go out there you will lose yourself," he warned. Luquier didn't move. The dark knight stared intently at her, tightening his grip. "Luquier… please."

The alluring elf smiled. "You know," she began, "you were the only one I have ever known who has addressed me without a title before my name."

At that moment, Blaster Dark smiled. "Well, your name is what makes you who you are, not your title." Luquier looked visibly stunned. She never thought a man like him would say anything close to a compliment, let alone to her. Luquier shook her head. "The crowd is waiting. Please let me go."

Blaster Dark gritted his teeth. He can't let her go. He has seen Vowing of the Eradicator Special Force go rogue, and he was not going to let that happen to her. But…

After a moment's hesitance, Blaster Dark finally lost his grip. Without turning back, Luquier walked toward the circus stage. The knights watched as the audience cheered for her.

"Blaster Dark, are you sure about this?" Mordred asked. Blaster Dark shook his head. "We'll do it her way for now. If she gets into trouble… well, we'll be right here to get her out of it."

* * *

Narumi Asaka opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was three in the morning. She heard a melody coming from upstairs. It was a faint tune, but she could tell that it was from a piano. Asaka got up from bed and put on her Midnight bunny slippers. She walked into the elevator. The music was still playing. Asaka pressed the floor directly above hers and the elevator doors closed. As she rose, the sound of the melody grew louder and louder. The elevator door opened.

At the end of the dimly lit room, Asaka saw Ren, sitting in front of a piano. Her heart fluttered. What a beautiful tune coming from a beautiful man! Of all her years that she has known him, she never knew he played the piano. Quietly, she stepped closer toward him. Ren kept on with his playing until he reached what seemed to be the finale, but he stopped. Asaka furrowed her eyebrows. Did something… happen?

"Ren?" she called. Ren looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello Asaka!"

His cheerful tone made her smile too. "Aren't you going to finish the piece you were playing?"

Ren nodded. "I was going to, but… I forgot what came next."

Asaka couldn't believe it. How absent minded was he, really? "W-well, nevertheless, it was a beautiful melody. You are very talented, Ren!"

Ren cocked his head to the side in wonder. "Asaka, what are you doing up so late? Did I wake you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I honestly don't know. I woke up feeling awake but couldn't remember if I had a dream or not. And now I can't sleep."

"Oh," Ren replied, moving himself slightly to the left, "I can't sleep either. So I'm doing this instead. Did you want to learn how to play this thing?"

Asaka's heart jumped for joy. "Yes, of course!" she exclaimed, sitting beside him. "Please, I am eager to learn from you, Ren."

Ren chuckled. "You're always so enthusiastic at everything, Asaka," he observed, "It's so fun." Asaka blushed at the remark. Ren turned to the piano and placed his index finger on a key.

"Now… how does it go again? Mi mi mi mi mi," he pressed the key continuously, but a different note from what he formed was produced. Ren cringed. "Er, that's not right. Ba ba ba," he said, pressing three different keys, all with the wrong notes. Ren frowned. "Aww, this is too difficult! The piano is playing tricks on me again!"

Asaka almost felt sorry for the guy, but she couldn't help but admire his child-like demeanor. "Here," she said, placing her right hand on middle C. "Do," she sung, pressing the key in tune with her note. Ren's face lit up. Asaka continued, "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!" she sung, playing the correct notes in time with her singing.

Ren clapped his hands excitedly. "Wow, that was cool, Asaka!" he praised, "you know much more about this thing than I do!" Asaka smiled. "Thank you Ren, but that was nothing compared to that melody you played. You were amazing, as always."

Ren stood up. "Well, it's time for bed. You should get some rest, Asaka. You have vanguard practice tomorrow with the rest of Fukuhara. You wouldn't want to snooze while you're fighting."

"Right," Asaka said, standing up and pushing the stool under the piano. "You will be there too, right Ren?"

To her surprise, he shook his head. "I was going to see Aichi and the others. Cardfighting them would be much more challenging."

Asaka brightened, "Then, let me come with you, Ren!"

Ren gave her a look of disbelief. "No, Asaka, you need to stay here. Aichi is too strong for you." Those simple words slammed on her like a freight train. Despite everything she displayed, she was still not good enough of a fighter for him. "Oh, alright, then. I will show myself out. Goodnight."

Ren watched her curiously as she headed for the elevator. "Asaka," he called. She stopped on her tracks. Ren continued, "Did I say anything wrong? You seem sad."

Asaka sighed. His concern was so innocent, she doubted that he really understood how she felt. "Ren,"she said, "do you care about me?" she waited a moment for him to reply.

"Of course I care about you, Asaka," Ren admitted. Asaka almost basked at the wonder of what that remark could mean, but then he continued, "You are my teammate. I care about everyone in my team. You, Tetsu, Suiko…"

_Suiko_, she thought. She grimaced, walking away without another word.

"_Wait_." He said. Asaka stopped again. "Asaka," Ren began, "If something bad were to happen to you… well, I'll be right there to get you out of it."

Those words rang in her ears like his melody from before. Slowly, a smile crept across her face. "Thank you, Ren," she replied.  
"but I won't be a burden to you. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." With that, the Pale Moon wielder left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Reverse

Chapter 2

The next morning was as normal as Asaka thought it would be. At the start of her day, she managed to beat five out of the ten students assigned to her. Fukuhara life was dull without the presence of their leader, the great Suzugamori Ren. And where was he? Playing card games with a blue-haired kid and his band of crazy weirdos he called friends. Asaka sighed. _Oh Ren, if only you knew._ She searched the arena for her sixth competitor, but the kid was nowhere in sight. She grumbled. Her goal for the day was to defeat all ten competitors to catch up with Ren at Card Capital, but how was she going to do that without finding her next victim?

She walked past the fiercely battling students and straight to Tetsu's office. He would know where people were. She was about to open the door when she heard a desperate cry. Asaka's heart skipped a beat. She turned to the direction of the scream and saw bursts of dark jolts coming out of the furthest corner. Slowly, Asaka took a step closer to that end of the hall. A Fukuhara student flew out from the corner and hit hard on the pavement floor. Asaka gasped. She ran behind a pillar to hide, but peeked to see what was happening.

A tall shadow crept closer to the fallen student. Asaka's heart raced. The hairs on her skin rose and she tried to swallow her fear away. A tall man with dark, ragged hair grabbed the student by the collar. Asaka's eyes widened. "Tetsu?"

Tetsu grinned. "You are one of us now," he declared, "but you are not enough."

Asaka tried to compose herself. Tetsu would never do anything like this to anyone, and yet here he is, tormenting a poor Fukuhara student. Slowly, she reached for her pocket and took out her cell phone. She tried to control her shaking fingers as she fumbled through her phone book. _Ren... Ren... Suzugamori_-

A hand yanked the phone away from her. Asaka shrieked. She spun around sharply and saw Suiko standing there with her menacing eyes staring at her.

"Give that back!" Asaka exclaimed, looking cross. Suiko's grin was from ear to ear. She tossed the phone behind her.

"Hey!" Asaka shouted, rushing toward her phone, but Suiko blocked her with her outstretched hand.

"Narumi Asaka," she said, her voice chilling as it was terrifying, "You seek to impress Ren, do you not?"

Asaka hissed. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

Suiko ignored her words. "Battle me."

Asaka arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she said. Suiko chortled. Asaka heard footsteps from behind her. She turned her head and saw Tetsu looking at them.

"Tetsu, what's going on?" Asaka said, exasperated, "Why did you torment that student?"

Tetsu gave her a sly look. "I have awakened him to his true self," he said. He stretched out his hand in welcome. "You too should try it."

Suiko nodded. "It is the most invigorating feeling, I promise."

Asaka pushed Tetsu away. "Both of you are out of your minds! Get away from me!" she proceeded to leave them, but Suiko yanked her back by the collar. Asaka choked as she was forced two steps back. "Ugh, you bitch!" she turned around to tackle her, but Suiko moved aside. Asaka fell to the ground. Her deck box detached from her belt and her cards fell out. Suiko knelt down and took a face-up card from the floor.

"Luquier," she said, "You're still hanging on to this petty thing? You need a change of _self_."

Asaka turned and grabbed the card from her. She gathered her deck briskly and placed them back in the deck box. She spun sharply to the opposite direction of her two teammates, and proceeded to walk away without another word. Suiko tilted her head to the side.

"The great assassin of AL4 is running away from a card fight? What will Ren think of you when he finds out about this?"

Asaka stopped in her tracks. "You don't know Ren." her voice sounded irritated.

"I know him well enough," Suiko said, "I know that he doesn't like quitters. I know that he will surely remove anyone who he deems not strong enough," she smiled the moment she sensed Asaka's hesitation, "Turning down a match like this would be... weakness on your part, isn't that right?"

Asaka's fists clenched. Suiko continued, "We wouldn't want him to get rid of you the second time, would we? Ren has no place for quitters."

Asaka turned to face her. "Very well then," she said. "We shall have that match. I'll show you who's the weaker teammate between the two of us."

* * *

Blaster Dark watched silently as Luquier showed off her pet dragon to the dazzled crowd. The dragon roared, spewing out a furious flamethrower in the sky. The audience cheered.

"That scarlet eye of hers," Mordred's piercing voice broke through the unperturbed silence, "It's not just for show, is it?"

Blaster Dark nodded. "It is the source of her power. That eye is the reason why you felt the way you did back there. She has the power to turn anyone into her ever-willing servant. It is impossible to resist. People call it the Charm."

Mordred nodded. "It is... remarkable."

Blaster Dark's expression was unreadable. "You're still under it. It will wear off soon. She didn't use its full power on you."

Mordred looked confused. "Then why did she use it?"

"She likes toying with people," Blaster Dark replied. "Frankly, you're one of the lucky ones. If she had used her full extent you would have been hers forever."

Mordred grinned mischievously. "That doesn't sound all that bad."

Blaster Dark punched his friend on the shoulder. "Stay focused. Remember why you're here, Phantom."

Mordred rubbed his arm and grumbled. "Right..." he looked at the dark knight. Blaster Dark had his arms folded together. His eyes had that look of serious determination as he stared intently at the performance.

"Sir, may I inquire?" Mordred asked.

"Go ahead," Blaster Dark replied.

"It is out of sheer curiosity, but... Did the charm ever work on you?"

It took for a long moment before Blaster Dark finally responded. "The charm works on everyone," he said, "No one can escape it."

"I see..." Mordred muttered before turning his attention on the performance.

* * *

Asaka kept her eyes at Suiko as she placed her deck on the table in front of her. Suiko did the same, and picked up five cards from her deck.

"You're going to lose, dear," Suiko said.

"Tch," Asaka hissed, picking up her five cards. "I'll never lose to the likes of you." To her surprise, Suiko let out a frightening, maniacal laugh.

"My deck has the power to beat Suzugamori Ren," she declared, "And you believe you can beat it?"

Asaka felt her blood rise. "How dare you!" she shouted, "Ren is too good for you!"

Suiko placed her hand on top of her starting vanguard. "Speaking for yourself, dear? Careful not to project." Asaka grumbled and placed her hand on top of her own vanguard.

"Stand up..."

"the Vanguard!"

In an instant, the small units appeared on both player's field.

"Journeying Tone, Willy," Asaka declared.

Suiko grinned. "Micro-hole Dracokid." her voice was unsteadily calm.

Asaka furrowed her eyebrows. Suiko's unit was the furthest creature she would call an Angel Feather. "Draw," she said, looking at her hand. "Ride, Purple Trapezist. Willy moves to the back." The elegant blonde unit appeared as her vanguard while the monkey unit Willy slid behind her.

"Draw," Suiko began, "Ride, Gravity Ball Dragon." A more grown-up version of Dracokid appeared as Suiko's vanguard. The black rings attached to his body spun violently. Suiko continued, "Dracokid's skill. I check the top 7 cards of my deck- I take Gravity Collapse Dragon. Then I shuffle my deck."

After shuffling, Suiko placed her deck back on the table. "Call!" she exclaimed, placing two units on the front rearguards. "Lanthanum! Binary Star!"

Both Cyberoids appeared on her field. Suiko grinned. "Lanthanum, attack!"

Asaka took out a card from her hand. "I guard with Flyer Flyer!" she shouted. The jolly goblin appeared but was burnt violently by Lanthanum's flames. Suiko turned Gravity Ball Dragon sideways. "Gravity Ball Dragon attacks."

"No guard."

Suiko showed the top card of her deck. "Drive check." Furious Claw Star Vader, Niobium.

"Damage check... Draw trigger," Asaka declared, "Power to Purple Trapezist. Then I draw." Suiko backed off. "Your move."

"Draw," Asaka said, "Ride, Barking Cerberus. Attack the vanguard."

Suiko's expression was calm. "No guard." Asaka took the top card of her deck. "Drive check..." Miracle Pop, Eva.

Barking Cerberus pounced at Gravity Ball Dragon and it roared in pain. "Damage check," Suiko said. Her damage count went up by one. Asaka looked at her opponent. "I'm done."

Suiko's face lit up. "At last, I will show you the true power of my glorious clan. Ride! Gravity Collapse Dragon!"

The previous dragon roared as a dark wave of light enveloped him. A new, even more mature-looking dragon rose from the darkness and took its place. Suiko held out her hand. A dark ball formed above it, surrounded by red bands of rings. "Now, dear Asaka, I introduce to you... _Lock_."

Asaka braced herself. Willy winced and fell to his knees. Sparks of black electricity enveloped him. The monkey unit shrieked as a dark ball engulfed him whole. Asaka's eyes widened. "What..." in an instant, Willy disappeared. The card on her field where Willy once was turned face down. Asaka reached for her card to touch it, only to be shocked by a jolt of electricity.

"What did you do?" she shouted.

Suiko smiled. "_Lock_," she said again. "When a unit is locked, it cannot boost, attack, intercept, or be replaced. It seals away all its powers... that is Lock. The effect ends until the end of your turn, so not only do you lose defense, but offense as well. In addition, as your own unit suffers, mine relishes in its desperate cries. Lanthanum gains 2000 power!"

Asaka gritted her teeth. Suiko took out two cards from her hand. "Call! Niobium! Gravity Collapse Dragon! I switch Niobium and Lanthanum's rearguard positions, as well as Binary Star and Gravity Collapse Dragon's rearguard positions. Rearguard Gravity Collapse Dragon attacks!"

The red dragon threw its dark ball at Barking Cerberus. The top card of Asaka's deck moved to the damage zone. "Gravity Collapse Dragon vanguard attacks!"

The second red dragon threw another ball at the three-headed dog. A second card moved to the damage zone. The card shone bright. "Critical trigger!" Asaka exclaimed, "All effects to Barking Cerberus."

Suiko grinned. "I've got one more attack. Can you handle this? Niobium attacks Barking Cerberus!"

Asaka revealed a card from her hand. "I won't let that pass! Guard with Midnight Bunny!"

Suiko shook her head. "It's pointless to struggle, dear. I know you seek power to impress Ren. You of all people should want what we have."

Asaka drew a card from her deck. "Do not underestimate me. I ride, Miracle Pop, Eva!"

A burst of light surrounded her vanguard, and Eva arose from center stage. "I call Flying Hippogriff to the field. Miracle Pop, Eva attacks!" she took the top card of her deck. "Skill activated. Soul charge..." _Purple Trapezist_. "Eva gains 1000 attack power."

Suiko placed a card on her guard zone. "Stellar Garage guards!"

The guard did not faze Asaka. "Twin drive check." No trigger. "Hippogriff attacks for 11000 to vanguard."

Suiko revealed another card from her hand. "Guard with Gravity Ball Dragon!" Asaka scrunched her lips in annoyance. "I'm done with my turn. The lock on Willy uplifts." The dark ball behind Eva disappeared, and out came the monkey named Willy. Suiko's eyes glimmered in triumph. "The end is near for you, Asaka dear... Dragon of darkness, born of dark flames... Convey an unending nightmare to those who incur my wrath. I ride... Schwarzschild Dragon!"

* * *

Luquier smiled as she gracefully spun her silver thorn whip. She cracked it near the dragon's face. The dragon roared again. It turned to face her.

"Heel, boy," Luquier ordered, cracking her whip again. The dragon obediently lowered his wings and rested calmly on the ground. The crowd was in awe. Luquier stretched her arms out, as if to welcome the applause of the crowd.

There was a sudden explosion near the front seats. Luquier's eyes widened in shock. Now, instead of a wondrous applause, the crowd was screaming in raw fear. Chaos ensued as red dragons with black rings attached to them appeared all over the stage and harassed the crowd. Luquier faced the animals she had summoned a few acts back.

"Cerberus, Hippogriff, come forth!" she demanded. The three-headed dog burst out from his cage and growled as he ran toward one of the dragons and attacked. A flying hippogriff cawed and jabbed constantly at another dragon. Luquier stared at her own pet, who growled in understanding. Her pet flew across the sky, tackling the enemies from above. From the corner of her eye, Luquier could see Eva dashing toward her.

"Madame Luquier, are you all right?" Eva asked.

"I'm fine," Luquier said, stretching her arm out at an enemy dragon. "Kill them. Kill all of them!"

Eva bowed politely. "Yes, Madame." she ran to the direction of where Luquier pointed. Eva took out her chain and bashed it at the dragon.

Luquier's entire Pale Moon family were facing these mysterious creatures. The purple trapezist sisters, one with blonde hair and the other with white locks, joined together as they jabbed and struck yet another one of the invaders' dragons. Flyer Flyer was running from a Cyberoid-like creature with rings of fire. The cyberoid continuously shot its flames at the poor goblin. Another cyberoid with a red and black ring surrounding him from behind slashed continuously at Barking Cerberus. One of Cerberus' three heads whimpered in pain. Seeing the chaos made Luquier's blood rise. No one messes with her family. _No one._

An enormous shadow enveloped the circus stage. Luquier looked up and gasped as she saw a gigantic red cyber dragon filled with cannons and the trademark red-black rings. The dragon's fierce face looked straight at her. _Hello, dragon tamer. We finally meet._

Luquier glared at him. She leaped toward the offending creature and cracked her silver thorn whip. She stared directly at the dragon's eyes. Her red eye shone bright. "Begone, dragon!" she yelled, "Remove yourself from this land!" The dragon swung its mighty wing at Luquier, and she came crashing to the ground. _Foolish girl. Your charm will not work on me. I am not from your world. _The dragon finally landed in front of her. He stared at her whip. _You're still hanging on to that petty thing? You need a change of self_.

Luquier, stunned, got up once more. "Who... who are you?" _I am Schwarzschild Dragon. And you, dragon tamer, will be one of us. _Luquier's red eye glowed violently. "Never!" she screamed. "Eva! Can you hear me?"

The pop star Eva cartwheeled in the air and landed swiftly by Luquier's side. Her light blue skin had light traces of sweat. Luquier turned to her. "Formation Epsilon, to be executed immediately!"

Eva nodded. Luquier cracked her whip. "Come forth, the call of the Silver Thorn summons you!"

All three heads of Barking Cerberus halted its jabs and turned to the sound of the whip. Swiftly, Cerberus ran to Luquier's side. At the same time, the trapezist sisters and the goblin Flyer Flyer ran toward her as well. Luquier smiled. Everyone was ready. She felt a gentle tug on her whip. Luquier looked and saw the little monkey Willy smiling back at her. Luquier nodded.

"Alright. You too, little one." she said. She turned to Schwarschild Dragon. "I'll show you what Pale Moon is all about. Cerberus, Purple Trapezist, begin formation alpha!"

Eva threw an array of confetti around her team. Everyone's aura glowed. Barking Cerberus and Purple Trapezist charged at the huge dragon before them. Each of Cerberus' three heads took turns jabbing at the dragon's belly. Purple Trapezist blocked any attempt to hurt the three-headed dog. Schwarschild Dragon growled. The duo jumped back. Luquier cracked her whip. "Formation beta!"

Eva and Flyer Flyer leaped. The duo jabbed at the enormous dragon's belly. Luquier charged. "Gamma!" she declared, raising her whip. Willy twirled his baton and threw it at Luquier. Without looking, she caught it. Luquier jabbed the baton through the dragon's chest. Schwarzschild Dragon roared in agony. "Delta! Epsilon! Now!" Luquier cried out. The Trapezist sisters leaped in the air. Eva and Barking Cerberus jumped, landed on a sister's back , and launched themselves at Schwarzschild Dragon's head. Eva stabbed it as Cerberus mangled at its demonic face.

The dragon swat the two Pale Moon members away. Eva and Cerberus fell to the ground. The dragon bellowed: _Lock. Lock. Lock... all of you!_

Luquier stood her ground. She heard cries of agony all around her. She spun around and was shocked to see Eva, Cerberus, and Willy on the ground, with the purest anguish in each of their faces. Dark jolts sparked around them.

"What... what's happening?" she heard the panic in her own voice. "N-No!"

Eva struggled to open her eyes. "Madame... Luquier..." she rasped, "... _run_."

The three Pale Moon members were enveloped in a dark sphere. "NO!" Luquier screamed as she watched three of her comrades vanish. Her eyes watered, and tears began to fall. The Millennium Elf fell on her knees in mourning.

* * *

Suiko pointed at her vanguard unit. "When Gravity Collapse Dragon is in the Soul, Schwarzchild Dragon gains 1000 power. Call Binary Star behind my vanguard." Another one of her 8000 vanilla units appeared on her field. "Here I go," Suiko said, pointing at Eva. "Schwarzchild Dragon attacks Eva!" She took the top card of her deck. "Critical trigger! I give the critical to Schwarzchild and the extra power to Niobium. Second check..." Suiko revealed her top card... "Heal Trigger. I give the extra 5000 to Gravity Collapse Dragon."

Eva shrieked as the dragon hit her hard on the face. Asaka's damage zone suddenly rose to five. Suiko smiled. "Niobium attacks your vanguard!"

Asaka placed three cards in the guard circle. "Guard! Purple Trapezist, Barking Cerberus, Jumping Jill!" The three units appeared in front of Eva. Niobium slashed through the three Pale Moons and the two shattered. Suiko looked at her other rearguard. "I've got one more. Gravity Collapse Dragon attacks!" Asaka placed two cards from her hand. "I guard with Nitro Juggler and Big League Bear. Then I intercept with Hippogriff." Again, three units appeared in front of Eva. Gravity Collapse Dragon destroyed all of them with one swipe of his claw.

"Big League Bear skill, I soul charge two cards from the top of my deck." _Hades Hypnotist. Flyer Flyer._

Suiko let out another maniacal laugh. "You foolish girl. You are left with one card in hand while our damage is 1 to 5. Do you honestly think you can stop me?"

Asaka's hands were trembling. She wouldn't admit it, but she feared the power of Suiko's deck. "I'll finish you off in one stroke!" she spat out, drawing her card for the turn. "At the sound of her whip, even the dragons fall before her. I ride, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier!"

In the middle of the field, Luquier arose. She stared at Schwarzchild Dragon with pure determination. "Now, here it is, I counterblast three to activate Luquier's Limit Break. Silver thorn liberation!"

Luquier cracked her whip. In an instant, four units appeared on the four empty rear guard slots. Barking Cerberus with Purple Trapezist behind him, and Miracle Pop, Eva with Flyer Flyer behind her. "I'll end it here," Asaka declared. "Barking Cerberus, boosted by Purple Trapezist, attack!"

Barking Cerberus rose and charged at the gargantuan dragon in front of him. Suiko's damage went up to 2. Asaka continued, "Next up, Eva, with a support from Flyer Flyer!" Eva took her chains and attacked her enemy. The damage rose to 3. "Now, Luquier, attack the vanguard! Eva's limit break activated. I return Purple Trapezist and Flyer Flyer from my soul... then take out two Purple Trapezists from the soul!" Two trapezists appeared on the back row rearguard, one with a blonde hair and the other with silverish-white hair. "Purple Trapezists' skills. They both return Cerberus and Eva... and take them out again for two more attacks!"

Suiko's expression was deadpan. Asaka felt her heart beat faster. She harbored mixed emotions, anger and fear. _First check..._ Hades Hypnotist. _Second check..._ "Got a Critical trigger! I give the extra critical to Luquier and the power to Barking Cerberus."

Asaka narrowed her eyes. Damage_ is 5 to 5. I've got two more attacks. I can win. I can win and then Ren will surely look my way._

"Not so fast." Suiko's devilish grin had Asaka's knees trembling. Suiko cocked her head to the side. "Do you really think I'll let your next attacks go through?"

Asaka gritted her teeth. "Barking Cerberus, attack!"

Suiko placed a 10,000 shield and a 5,000 shield on her guard circle. "Attack blocked."

Asaka bit her lip. The next attack had to go through. Or else... "Eva, finish her!" Asaka yelled, pointing daringly at the towering dragon. Suiko placed a critical trigger on her guard circle. "Attack... _blocked_."

Asaka looked at Suiko in horror. "No... n-no! It can't be!"

"My turn." Suiko drew her card, and her devilish smile returned. "Schwarzschild Dragon's persona break! Lock... lock... _lock!_ All of you!"

Eva, Barking Cerberus and Willy all screamed in unified agony. Asaka took two steps back. She watched as her three units were vanished and replaced by the dark sphere once again. _It can't be._

"Skill activated." Suiko said, pointing at Lanthanum and Niobium. "Both units gain power +6000!" Asaka couldn't believe it. Three of her units were locked, while her opponent has a rearguard with 28,000 power?

"You wouldn't be able to reach Ren this way," Suiko egged.

Asaka clenched her left fist. "Shut up!"

Red markings appeared under Suiko's demented eyes. "Time for your rebirth," she remarked, pointing at her. "Schwarzschild Dragon, attack Luquier!"

* * *

Blaster Dark sliced through yet another cyberoid. Without warning, he waved his sword from behind. A hideous shrill from another Link Joker ensued before it fell a bloodied death. "Mordred!" he called out. Not far from him, Mordred was dealing with three cyber creatures on his own.

"I've got your back, sir," he replied, jabbing a dragon with his sword. Blaster Dark turned to the center of the stage. Schwarzschild Dragon grabbed hold of the Millennium Elf, her body limp from fatigue. The dragon spread its wings wide. A black and red ring began forming above it. For the first time, Blaster Dark felt the purest form of fear. He dashed through the arena, chopping any cyber creature that got in his way. It all seemed so fast, yet he felt like he saw every bitter detail of it all.

"LUQUIER!"

The charged black ring surrounded the mourning tamer. Luquier screamed in pain as the dark ring consumed her. The entire Pale Moon circus watched in horror as their beloved dragon tamer began to transform; her once black, ebony hair turned hell's red. Her scarlet eye pulsated uncontrollably. Strange blood-red markings appeared on her face. Gradually, her screams changed into maniacal laughter.

Blaster Dark felt like his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Tetsu and Suiko watched as Asaka picked herself up from the ground. Her eyes were glossy, unemotional and unreadable. Her once expressive face was replaced by a cold, distant stare.

"Welcome to Reverse, Narumi Asaka." Tetsu said.

Slowly, an atrocious smile formed in her face.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounters

Chapter 3

Ren walked toward Fukuhara feeling a little troubled. There was something about the atmosphere that disturbed him, but he couldn't quite pin point what it was. What was even stranger was Aichi felt it too. As he was cardfighting him, Aichi kept looking out the window in wonder. The others who were there kept bugging him to stay focused in the match and to "stop worrying about Kourin".

He looked up the dark, gloomy sky. "I don't like that sky," he muttered to himself.

_"Hello Ren,_" Suiko's voice came from beside him. He looked at her with a friendly smile. "Suiko, long time no see. How's your work been?"'

She walked towards Fukuhara. "Come with me."

Ren frowned, but followed the Ultra Rare member. Something was strange with her demeanor. It has been a while since he last saw her, but he remembered her being more pleasant. "Suiko, something strange is happening lately. Do you know what's going on?"

Suiko kept her walking pace, but her heart fluttered in excitement. This was the day she will surpass Ren. And, like Asaka before him, she will give him a new life of Reverse. There was no way he was going to beat Link Joker...

* * *

Blaster Dark sat quietly in one corner of the caravan as he attempted to understand what just happened. The sight of the Reversed Luquier was an unpleasant one for all of them, but it affected him more horribly than he had thought. After the conversion, Schwarschild Dragon had tossed her to the ground. It was Blaster Dark who ran and caught her in his arms.

"Luquier! Are you all right?" he had hoped that she fought for her sanity. Perhaps if she heard his voice, she would come back. Luquier stared at him, seemingly innocent.

"Blaster Dark?"

For a moment, relief struck him. "I'm here, Luquier."

Her eyes glimmered and she smiled at him. "It's... it's you!"

He was shaken, but he forced a nod. It was a miracle that she was still herself. Blaster Dark caressed her red hair. "Yes... it's me."

Luquier's bright smile slowly turned into a menacing one. "It's _you_." Her red eye pulsated. Luquier pulled on her whip. Blaster Dark felt something tighten around his neck. She broke free from him and pulled once more. Blaster Dark gagged as he fell on the ground head first. He clutched on the tight silver thorn whip around his neck. He felt some thorns pierce through his skin and he struggled to get up. Luquier pulled, and he fell again. He heard her laugh.

"Still immune to me, handsome?" there it was again; her flirtatious voice. "After all, you told me to be stronger. Now I am." she cracked her whip and Blaster Dark's head hit the sandy arena.

"No," he growled, tilting his head up to look at her, "Not like this, Luquier."

Luquier gritted her teeth. She yanked her whip hard. Blaster Dark was dragged across the ground until he reached where she stood. Luquier grabbed him by his armor and tugged him up to stand. She neared her face to his, so close that she could feel the heat from his skin.

Blaster Dark stared directly at her, his expression showing no fear. Luquier narrowed her eyes. The red eye shone bright. Blaster Dark squinted but remained staring at her. Luquier observed him, but his stare showed nothing but a cold facade.

"Be with me, handsome," she ordered, "you and I are going to have a lot of fun."

Blaster Dark flinched. The statement struck a painful chord, but he kept his fierce gaze at her. "No."

She felt her anger rise. "No?" Luquier bellowed, her tattoos glowing savagely. "I'm stronger now! I'm better! You can't do this!"

Blaster Dark remained calm. "Stop it, Luquier."

She screamed again, and this time red marks under her wild eyes appeared. She pushed Blaster Dark to the ground. "You stubborn bastard!" she released him from the grip of her thorns, then raised her whip and struck him in continuous frenzy. "You're mine!" she screamed in between whips, "And if you perish, you will be mine!"

Mordred ran toward them and tackled Luquier to the ground. He turned to Blaster Dark. "Sir, are you all right?"

Luquier yanked Mordred by the collar. She stared at him angrily. "You stupid foolish elf!" Her violent red eye glowed.

Mordred's heart raced. His mind was suddenly bombarded with nothing but this beautiful elfen woman. He opened his mouth to talk but he was speechless. "M... Madame..." he muttered. Blaster Dark rushed toward them and slashed Luquier from behind with his sword. Luquier screamed, clutching on her now bloodied side. She fell on her knees. Mordred turned pale at the sight of her. "No! Madame Luquier!" He rushed to her side, but Blaster Dark yanked him away.

"Mordred, let's go." he ordered.

"But... the madame!"

"She'll be fine. Now snap out of it and let's go!" Blaster Dark dragged him out of the arena, just in time to sneak inside a caravan about to exit the circus.

The owner of the caravan patted his horse. "Alright boy. I hope you're prepared to travel to United Sanctuary." The horse neighed in response.

...

The caravan ride was a bumpy one. Blaster Dark looked out the small window, his mind wandering back repeatedly to the moment Luquier turned. How would things play out if he hadn't let her go? If he exerted an extra effort to persuade her, would she abandon her performance for the sake of her safety? No, perhaps he had no control over that. Luquier valued her hobby a great deal. But... if he had ran a little faster, could he have reached Luquier in time to stop the blasted dragon from turning her?

"Sir..._"_

Blaster Dark snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it, Mordred?"

"I think... the charm is starting to wear off."

Blaster Dark nodded. "Good."

As Mordred's head slowly cleared up, he finally realized how badly injured the dark knight was. "Blaster Dark... your wounds... you need help-"

"- I'm fine," Blaster Dark said sternly. "These wounds mean nothing."

Mordred was reluctant, but thought it was best not to mention it again. "That... Luquier..."

Blaster Dark looked at him. "What?"

The Phantom furrowed his eyebrows and had a puzzled look. "She... seems to have a personal vendetta against you. As Reverse, I mean."

"Yes," Blaster Dark agreed, "she does. But all who are Reversed are not themselves any more."

Mordred nodded. "I know that," he said, "but even as Reverse, what they say stems from some underlying truth, doubt, or... hatred. What is usually kept bottled up inside now becomes out in the open."

Blaster Dark smirked. "You're sharp, Phantom," he crossed his arms. "It is true that there was something between us."

The phantom knight looked at him curiously. "Which is what, exactly?"

Blaster Dark shook his head. "Nothing. It was a long time ago, before the time of the Revengers. I had just been unsealed from the power of Void, along with Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord. The first thing I did was to search for my good friend. Then I met her along the way. That's it." he stared out the window and refused to say more.

* * *

_Years ago._

* * *

Blaster Dark made his way through the forest at the border of United Sanctuary. He had searched around the nation, asking the few people he knew from other clans if any of them had seen his friend. Most of them had no inkling, but the selected few who had seen him pointed to this forest. He walked around the area. How long had he really been in captivity by Void? Time and space as he knew it did not exist there, so it was difficult to tell. Has his friend been searching for him all this time?

He walked further into the forest until he saw a stream. Blaster Dark knelt down and gathered some water in his hands. As he leaned over to drink, he noticed a shadow steadily looming over him. Pretending not to notice, he wiped his mouth and slowly reached for his sword.

Blaster Dark spun sharply as he drew his sword and attempted to attack the person behind him. It was a woman, an unfamiliar face. She evaded his sword gracefully. She wore a black top paired with long dark gloves and tight black pants and boots. Her ebony hair was incredibly long and elegant, topped with a black crown. A black satchel hung over her shoulder. The woman smiled at him mischievously, the eye behind her monocle glowing red.

"Hey there, handsome," she greeted, flinging her silver whip at him. Blaster Dark ran to avoid her attack, but he fell hard on the ground. He looked and saw that his right leg was caught on the woman's whip. She walked leisurely at him, her eye still glowing. Blaster Dark struck the whip continuously with his sword.

"It won't work, dear," the girl said as she walked toward him, "Silver thorns are a tough material."

Blaster Dark pointed his sword at her threateningly. "Stay back," he ordered. The woman's smile looked alluring but deadly. The woman grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down. Blaster Dark grunted as he lost grip of his sword. The woman was on top of him, grazing carefully over his face. Her red eye kept glowing.

"You're a cute one," she remarked flirtatiously. She was daringly close to him, as if she thought he was suddenly powerless. Blaster Dark couldn't help but get a little offended.

"Be with me, handsome," she drawled, "you and I are going to have a lot of fun."

Blaster Dark's expression was deadpan, but on the inside, he was starting to lose his cool. What exactly was this woman doing? "No."

"C'mon, handsome," she continued, the red glow on her eye was much more prominent now. "You know you want to. Don't you feel it? Your heart yearns for me, doesn't it?"

_How ridiculous_, he thought, _for her to think I'd be so shallow. _"What's your name?" he asked.

"Luquier."

Blaster Dark smiled. "Well Luquier, sorry to disappoint you, but it's still a no." he charged his head on to hers. She shrieked as she fell back, while Blaster Dark got up and grabbed his sword. He untangled the whip from his ankle then stood.

Blaster Dark placed the sword in front of Luquier's chest. She stared at him in shock as the glow in her eye subsided.

The dark knight glared at her. "You are not from this land," he declared, "State your origin, temptress."

Luquier looked visibly shaken. "I... I don't understand. You don't feel... anything?"

"Your origin, temptress!" he demanded.

"You don't feel any allure?" Luquier asked. Blaster Dark pressed the tip of his sword on her neck.

"I am not here to play games with you," he decreed, "and I will not hesitate to chop your head off if I have to. Now, state your origin. And while you're at it, tell me why you're here. I have given you fair warning."

Luquier fell silent. She stared at him as if she was trying to search for something. Finally, she sighed. "The Dark Zone, sir. That is where I'm from."

"And your business?"

Now, it was Luquier who looked offended. "I am from the clan of Pale Moon! We have a show here tonight. Didn't you get any of our flyers? I'm one of the most famous acts!"

Blaster Dark deepened the tip of his sword on her neck and her talking ceased. "Why are you away from your clan?"

Luquier's face suddenly looked as stern as his. Her lips were kept sealed. He stared at the satchel she carried. Using his sword, he tossed the satchel over her head and caught it with his free hand. Luquier hissed. "Give that back, that's mine!"

She attempted to rise, but Blaster Dark kept his sword pointed at her neck. "One move and my sword will pierce through you," he warned.

Luquier frowned. With a swift movement, she evaded his sword and got up. Blaster Dark swiped his sword at her. Luquier bent backwards. The sword's blade barely missed her. She placed her hands firmly on the ground, and when the swing passed, she leaped and kicked Blaster Dark on the stomach. Blaster Dark grunted. Luquier pushed herself and let the momentum carry her weight backward, gracefully landing a few inches further from her enemy after performing a successful somersault. Her face had a look of satisfaction.

Blaster Dark chuckled. "You really are from the Pale Moon clan," he said, knowing full well of the clan's notorious acrobatic abilities. He unbuttoned the front of her satchel. Luquier gritted her teeth. She aimed her whip at the satchel, but Blaster Dark caught the end of her whip with his hand. Luquier pulled hard, but the dark knight won't budge. Blaster Dark opened the satchel and found a hoard of microchips. He took one out and examined it closely.

"Strange," he said, "Didn't take you for a technology collector." he read the license carefully and saw the words: "Oracle Think Tank Enterprises". He nodded. "A thief. Now that's more fitting."

Luquier grumbled as Blaster Dark finally released his grip from her whip. "Can I have them back now?"

Blaster Dark looked at her. "This belongs to CEO Amaterasu. I'll be returning these to her."

Luquier rolled her eyes. "She has a million more sitting in storage. She won't cry over the few that I took." she walked toward him. "Now give me back those chips. We are on short supply of them for our dolls."

Blaster Dark closed the satchel and wore it over his shoulder. "Regardless of your motives, robbery is a felon. I will take you to CEO Amaterasu immediately."

Luquier arched an eyebrow. "Says the man from the rouge clan of Shadow Paladin. Right." She whistled a few notes. Blaster Dark looked at her suspiciously. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. He pointed his sword threateningly at the direction of the noise. A skeleton dog jumped out of the bushes and pounced at him. Blaster Dark struck him with his sword. The dog fell, but it got up again and growled. The dog barked ferociously at him.

Blaster Dark's eyes widened. "No... it can't be," he said, dropping his sword in shock. He observed the skeleton dog with a ridiculous black party hat on his head and a tacky looking yellow and navy clown collar. For days, he had been searching for his dear friend, and now he refused to believe that he had found him. With an almost breathless whisper, Blaster Dark called him. "Fullbau?"


	4. Chapter 4: Persistence

Chapter 4

The skeleton dog stared at the Shadow Paladin knight in longing. After a moment of recognition, he whimpered and shook his head, his bony tail lowering in confusion. Luquier's eyes widened. "You're... his first owner!" she exclaimed. Blaster Dark glared at her.

"What did you do?" he demanded furiously. "What did you do to him?"

She looked at him crossly. "He was sick and dying inside that armor of his! The poor thing was getting dehydrated. It looked like he's been lost for days."

"So you killed him?" Blaster Dark yelled.

"I _saved_ him," Luquier corrected, irritated at his accusations. Blaster Dark couldn't believe his ears. "He's a skeleton!" he said incredulously, "How on earth can you call that saving?"

"His body was in extreme pain," Luquier explained, "I controlled him with my Charm and killed him so he won't suffer any longer."

Blaster Dark felt his blood rise. "You killed him? How is he still alive?"

Luquier pointed at her red eye. "My charm," she repeated, "I use it to control everything. Even at death the controlled soul stays to serve me. It's irresistible. But for some reason your brain forgot the memo."

"You made him your slave?" Blaster Dark bellowed, tightening his grip on his sword. Luquier readied her weapon as she observed the knight carefully. Her dog whimpered and kept his head low, conflicted at the sight of his two masters.

A huge shadow hovered above them. Blaster Dark and Luquier looked up. A pale dragon with two horns on his head was circling around them. His yellow eyes focused on them as it muttered a low growl.

"We've gone too close to the Dragon Empire," Blaster Dark said, "We probably upset one of the dragons from the noise we were making."

The dragon flew lower. Luquier narrowed her eyes. She dashed toward a thick branch and leaped from one to another until she was close enough to the gargantuan creature. The dragon roared at her. It flew straight toward her with a glint in its beady eyes. Luquier braced herself. The red eye behind her monocle was bright. _Just a little more, _Luquier thought, waiting for the right time to use her Charm. _Come closer... closer..._

Blaster Dark tackled her from the side, and the two fell toward the ground. The dragon had ravaged the area where they once were. Blaster Dark switched himself with Luquier just in time before they crashed, so that he landed first before she did. Luquier fell splayed on top of him. Blaster Dark groaned in pain.

Luquier grumbled as she got up. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at him. "I had it under control!"

"You have a death wish?" he asked, wincing in pain, "You're one crazy woman."

Luquier rolled her eyes. She stood and dusted herself off. "I told you my Charm works on everyone. Trust me on this."

Blaster Dark got up as well. "I just saw your charm fail on me. No, Luquier. Dragons are dangerous. Let me handle him."

The dragon's roar was ear-shattering. It turned and darted back toward them. Blaster Dark stood in front of Luquier. "Stay back," he ordered.

His concern made her chuckle a little. She grinned as she took a few steps back. "Alright, amuse me." she said, "Erm, what was your name again?"

"Blaster Dark," he said, running toward the dragon with his sword in hand. Luquier was stunned. This Shadow Paladin knight... was _Blaster Dark_? She couldn't believe it. She knew that this knight was from the rogue clan of Shadow Paladin from his armor, but never in her wildest imagination would she think the person she was arguing with was one of the three heroes of the Great War. She had only heard of his name and his actions, but she had never seen his face.

"Blaster... Dark..." she uttered. Luquier watched as the great hero stabbed the mighty dragon on its stomach. The dragon barked out what Luquier called was a whimper, something only she and the other tamers like her could distinguish from a normal roar. Then it flapped its majestic wings and jabbed at Blaster Dark with its claw. The dark knight was thrown to the direction of a far away tree trunk. Luquier winced. "Ooh... that's got to leave some bruises..."_  
_

The dragon darted to his direction. Blaster Dark moved out of the way before the creature could hit him again. He was about to deliver another stab when the dragon swung its tail at him. Blaster Dark tumbled on the dirt. Luquier shook her head. This was not the way to treat a female dragon.

It turned its head to Blaster Dark, who was now struggling to stand. One look at the dragon and Luquier suddenly panicked. She bolted toward them and stood in front of the dark knight.

"Luquier?" Blaster Dark uttered. "I told you to stay out of this. It's dange-"

"-Shut up," Luquier snapped. She stood firmly on the ground as the dragon approached carefully. The two of them met each other eye to eye. Her red eye glowed radiantly.

The dragon tilted its head slightly to the left as it observed Luquier. Within seconds, it ceased its growling. Luquier smiled. "Sit," she ordered.

Almost immediately, the dragon lowered its hind legs and sat on the ground. Blaster Dark could not remember that last time he had seen anything so absurd.

"Good girl!" Luquier cheered, walking over toward the dragon to caress its chest area. Blaster Dark let his fatigued body collapse to the ground, finally letting his exhaustion take over him.

"A dragon tamer," he realized between breaths, "I tried to save a dragon tamer... from a dragon."

Luquier giggled. She scratched the dragon's chest lovingly, to which it responded with an excited wag of its tail. "I think I'll name you Sweetie Pie!" she said, baby-talking her new pet in a higher than usual tone of voice. "Because you're such a sweetie pie! Yes you are, yes you are!" The dragon uttered a sound that Luquier knew was a purr.

Luquier turned to Blaster Dark. The sight of him had her giddy mood immediately disappear. "Hey," she said, running to his side. She knelt down and helped him up. "Hey, talk to me." the concern in her voice was apparent. Blaster Dark stared at Luquier as his vision grew blurry. He felt her fumbling to take off some of his armor.

"Oh my god," he heard her say. She stared straight at him, and he could see the alarm in her different-colored eyes. "You'll be all right, okay? Just stay with me," she said, holding him firmly. "Stay with me, Blaster Dark..."

His dizziness was getting more overwhelming by the second. "I can't," he muttered, and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ren watched patiently as Suiko slowly recovered from their battle. He had placed his suit jacket on top of her to keep her warm. After his intense match against Suiko's Link Joker deck, she had collapsed on the stairs. Luckily he caught her in time. Ren had laid her down and sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

He sighed. Were all the Fukuhara students reversed? Even Tetsu... and Asaka? Ren shook his head. The Reversed Suiko was definitely wicked. He had only left for a day and suddenly everyone lost their minds... quite literally.

Suiko groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. Ren smiled. "You're up?"

She looked at him, feeling a little dazed. Ren continued, "It looks like you're back to normal. Do you remember anything?"

Suiko shook her head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ren."

Ren stood up. "I'll explain on the way." Suiko stood up as well, and together they walked toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Ren pressed the elevator button. "We're going to check up on Asaka and Tetsu," he said. "At least I know how to get them out of this weird situation."

Suiko tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ren faced her. "The Reversed fighter has to lose." The elevator doors opened. "In other words," he said, "I can't lose."

...

The elevator stopped on Asaka's floor and opened. Ren and Suiko stepped out before the doors closed behind them.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Ren," Suiko said, "I don't remember anything, but from what you told me, I was horrible as Reversed."

Ren smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, all's said and done." he walked further in the hallway, with Suiko following close behind him.

"This whole floor is Asaka's room?" Suiko asked, her eyes observing the circus-themed floor in awe.

Ren nodded. "Everyone in Foo Fighter has a floor to themselves for fighting practice. I have the smallest one, though."

Suddenly, an array of knives shot out from the darkness. Ren moved back just in time for the weapons to miss him. He looked up. "Asaka," he called.

Spot lights around the room pointed at the center of the stage, revealing Asaka sitting calmly on her trapeze. "The great Suzugamori Ren took the time out of his busy schedule to see me? How cute."

She jumped out of her trapeze and clung to it as it slowly descended to the stage. Ren's expression grew serious. _As I expected. Asaka too..._

Asaka's eyes looked soulless, the grin on her lips menacing. "Oh? You brought a friend." She took out her deck and showed it to him, a faint dark aura emanating from it. "When I'm through with you Ren, I will be the only one you'll cherish."

Ren took out his deck as well. The two fighters placed their decks on the table and drew their cards.

"Stand up..."

"...the Vanguard!"

Both players' starting vanguards appeared on the field.

"Journeying Tone, Willy." Asaka announced.

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas." Ren declared.

Asaka simpered. "Now, the path to our romantic joining begins!"

The seriousness on Ren's face was still apparent. "Ride," he declared, placing a card down from his hand. "Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter. Claudas moves to the back."

Asaka drew a card. "Ride Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina! Skill activated." she took the top two cards of her deck. "I place Silver Thorn Rising Dragon into the Soul. Then, Irina attacks your vanguard!"

_Drive check... _"Critical trigger."

The top two cards of Ren's deck moved to the damage zone. Ren drew his card. "I ride Nullity Revenger, Masquerade. Attack." Asaka's damage was up at one.

"Stand and Draw," Asaka began. "I ride Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian. Then I call another Lillian and a Rising Dragon on the rear. Rearguard Lillian attacks!"

Ren took out a draw trigger from his hand. "Guard."

Asaka turned her Vanguard Lillian and Willy sideways. "Lillian attacks your vanguard next."

"No guard."

"Drive check," Asaka said, "Draw trigger. All effects to Rising Dragon, then I draw. Next, Rising Dragon attacks for 1700!"

Suiko bit her lower lip in worry. Damage was now 1 is to 4, in favor of Asaka. "Don't give up, Ren!" she called. Ren turned his head and gave her a reassuring glance.

"It's okay, Suiko. I won't lose." he said.

Asaka gritted her teeth. "Hey, keep your eyes on the game!" she demanded. Ren stared back at her, bewildered at her remark.

Asaka sighed. "You never were interested in looking at me anyway," she muttered. Her glassy eyes were downcast. She continued, "No matter how hard I trained... to be closer to you... to be beside you... your interest was always reserved for the strongest of cardfighters. And those who failed to meet your standards... were cast out."

Ren frowned. He knew what Asaka was talking about. Back when he was consumed with the power of Psyqualia, he ruled Foo Fighters with an iron fist. It was survival of the fittest, without a care of any of his teammates' feelings. He'd remember telling those who lost to leave his army of winners and never show their face to him again. Those were his dark times, but ever since Aichi helped him regain his old self again, he vowed never to mistreat any of his members, and protect them no matter what.

"That was a long time ago, wasn't it?" Ren pointed out, "I don't do that any more, right?"

"Wrong!" Asaka exclaimed crossly, "You're just the same!"

Ren stared at her, surprised at her final verdict. "You're the same..." she said again, her voice faint. "You don't say it, but I know... you have no need for the weak. All you need is... people like Aichi, or Kai. And no matter how much I catch up, you won't look at me like you look at them."

Her words stung Ren; he felt his anger begin to rise, but refrained from showing it just yet. He drew his card for the turn. "Ride, leader of the Revengers: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. And then I call..."

All of a sudden, his field was filled: On the left rear was Blaster Dark Revenger in front of Dorint and the left rear was Masquerade in front of another Dorint. "My avatar's skill, Blaster Dark Revenger retires Silver Thorn Rising Dragon!"

Blaster Dark Revenger placed his sword in front of him. A surge of lightning emanated from it and traveled across the field to hit the dragon he targeted. "Dorint's skill," Ren said, "Unflip one damage. Now, Masquerade attacks the rearguard Lillian!"

Masquerade swiped his sword at the emotionless marionette. Lillian vanished from the field. "Mordred Phantom, go!" Ren ordered.

"No guard."

"Twin drive check... Draw trigger. Power to Blaster Dark, then I draw. Second check... Critical Trigger. I give the critical to Mordred and the power to Blaster Dark."

Asaka's damage went up to 3. Ren faced his avatar. "Blaster Dark, attack the vanguard!"

_Damage is now 4 vs 4, _Suiko thought, _Ren has caught up!_

Asaka nodded. "I expected nothing less from you, Ren," she said, "but I will definitely win you over. Ride, Miracle Pop, Eva!"

The blue skinned performer appeared on the field with a flash of light. "I call, Flying Hippogriff, and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier to the front rears!"

The two units appeared on the field alongside Eva. "Next, I call... Purple Trapezist behind Luquier. Trapezist skill. I place Luquier inside the soul to call out my marionette, Lillian."

_Just a little more, Asaka_, she thought to herself, _Ren will be yours forever. _"Hippogriff attacks Masquerade for 11k."

Masquerade exited the field. "Next, Eva attacks the vanguard. Skill activated, soul charge 1."

Ren braced himself. "No guard."

Suiko's eyes widened. "Damage is 4 vs 4! If Asaka gets a critical trigger on the drive check..."

"... I'll win," Asaka finished, "Are you ready to be mine, Ren?"

Ren didn't respond.

_Twin Drive... _First check... Assistant, Irina. Second check... Rising Dragon.

Damage is 4 vs 5. Asaka pointed at her field. "Skill activated. Willy moves to the soul. Then I draw a card. Finally, Lillian, deliver the final blow!"

Ren's mind lingered at Asaka's stinging words. _You're the same. _Never in the time that he'd known her would he have thought she would feel that he neglected her, nor did he sense her wanting to possess him. This wasn't Asaka... Ren knew her as a strong and beautiful woman. But this... whoever this was... took her away. _From him._

"I'm offended." Ren said. His anger was at its peak. He glared at her. "Who said I don't look at you?"

Asaka's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Ren placed his critical trigger in front of Mordred. "Guard!" The attack came and gone, but Ren's serious eyes were locked straight at hers. Asaka couldn't help but feel a little conscious.

"What's with that look?" she demanded, "Stop that, Ren!"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Ren's voice was frighteningly stern. "The punishment for angering me... isn't a light one."

_What happened to you, Asaka?_ he thought, _your reversed self... is too much for me to bare. Your words... sting me. _"For the record, I've always been there beside you," Ren confessed.

Asaka narrowed her eyes. "No, that is a lie! You never once looked-"

"-This isn't a lie!" Ren shouted. Asaka and Suiko both stood straight, stunned at his sudden outburst. Ren continued, "I've always counted on you, Asaka. You've always played an important role in my team." He took a moment to see if she wanted to say anything more, but when she didn't, he said, "Frankly, I'm very disappointed. I never would have guessed that you would want to control me."

He took out a card from his hand. "But... I'll do everything in my power to defeat you and change those thoughts."

Asaka's face was serious once again. "Bring it."

Ren placed his card on the vanguard circle. "Break Ride! Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom." Ren picked up his deck. "Break ride skill. At the cost of one counter blast, I call, my avatar: Blaster Dark Revenger. Skill activated. Remove Lillian from the field!"

Blaster Dark placed his sword to the ground and the lightning vanquished Lillian in an instant. "Dorint's skill. Unflip one damage. Blaster Dark attacks!"

Asaka took out a critical trigger from her hand. "Guard!"

Ren's look of determination did not waver. "Mordred Phantom!"

Asaka placed a card in her guard zone. "Lydia! Perfect Guard."

Twin Drive check... "Heal Trigger. Power to my other Blaster Dark. Then I heal." _Second check: Mordred._

Ren turned his last rearguard sideways. "Blaster Dark, attack!"

Damage is 4 to 5 in favor of Ren. Asaka drew for her turn. "This is it, Ren. This time, you will definitely lose to me."

_That's right, _an eerie voice crept up inside her head and spoke, _Once you defeat him, you will have your wish. _Asaka burst into a laughing frenzy. "I am your Queen! Once you become my servant, you shall serve me. Get down on your knees before me. Obey me!"

Ren's expression was deadpan.

"When your whip of thorns cracks, all dragons cower and throw themselves on the ground! Crossride! Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier Reverse!"

Darkness enveloped Eva and she screamed, only to be consumed by the shadows as the malicious queen of dragons appeared as Asaka's vanguard. This was Luquier, only she was more sinister, with that chilling red locks and glowing red marks on her skin. A sinister black ring surrounded her from behind.

Ren held his ground, but the shock on his face betrayed him. _The power of Reverse has reached it... just like Asaka!__  
_

Asaka chuckled. "That's right. Fear me. The look on your face excites me to no end!"

Ren felt his blood rise. "You..."

She continued, "With Luquier in the soul, Luquier Reverse gains power +2000!"

A 13000 base. "I call Natasha behind my vanguard. Let's go, Luquier! Let's liberate your servants. Limit Break skill activated. I counter blast one and lock Natasha to call out Rising Dragon from the soul. It gains power +5000. Next, I call Purple Trapezist behind Hippogriff."

Asaka's heart was racing. The end of this match was drawing near, and she has Ren right where she wanted him. "Hippogriff attacks with a boost from Trapezist, 17k!"

Ren took out a Heal Trigger from his hand. "Guard!"

"Rising Dragon attacks, with a boost from Trapezist, 23k!"

_Damage check... _"Draw trigger," Ren declared, "Power to Mordred Phantom. Then I draw." Damage is 5 on 5. Suiko gulped. _Hold on, Ren..._

"Luquier Reverse, it's your turn to attack!" Asaka announced, "Break Ride skill activated. I return two Purple Trapezists into my soul... to take them both out once more! Then, both of their skills activate. They return both front rears to the soul and take them out once again!"

Suiko's eyes widened. "All her rears has stood once more! Ren, look out!"

Ren placed a card in front of Mordred. "Mac Lir. Perfect Guard!" he cried out.

"Twin drive check." _First check... _Luquier. _Second check..._ "Critical Trigger," Asaka said, "All effects to Rising Dragon. Hippogriff attacks Mordred for 17k once more!"

Ren placed his Blaster Dark to the guard zone. "Intercept."

Asaka turned to Rising Dragon. "It's time to end this. Rising Dragon, show Ren your true power. Attack for another 23k!"

Ren moved his second Blaster Dark to the guard zone. "I intercept. Plus I guard with Freezing Revenger from my hand."

_Struggle... struggle some more! _Asaka let out a maniacal laugh. "You are ridiculous, Suzugamori Ren. It's inevitable that you'll become mine."

"That's enough," Ren snapped. Asaka was rendered speechless. "Narumi Asaka," he called.

"...Yes?"

"I am not here to play games with you," he said. His searing anger was starting to show in his voice. "But I will tell you this. I understand, Asaka. I know your best points, and how strong they make you," Ren continued, "You said I don't look at you. But in truth, I've been watching you closely all this time... in all your matches. You're very special to me. That's why, I promise you, I will bring you back."

Asaka shook her head. "Are you... serious?" her eyes began to blur from the fresh tears that came out of her eyes.

_No_, the voice in her head retorted, _you are this close to having him to yourself. Get a grip, Asaka. He is only trying to make you as harmless as possible._

"Ugh..." Asaka muttered. She clutched her head and whimpered in confusion.

Ren narrowed his eyes. He took out a card from his hand. "Break Ride! Mordred Phantom!"

He reached for a card on his damage zone and flipped it face down. Mordred Phantom increased his power by 10k. Ren picked up his deck. "Stand up for me a third time... my avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger!"

Blaster Dark appeared on his field with a power of 14k. "Dorint skill, I unflip one damage, and then I use Blaster Dark's skill to retire your Rising Dragon."

Blaster Dark used his sword to vanquish the dragon adjacent to him. "Then," Ren said, "Another one." he showed the Blaster Dark Revenger in his hand.

Asaka's eyes widened. "A fourth Blaster Dark?"

Ren smiled. "Call! Now, Dorint's skill activates. I unflip one damage. Once again, Blaster Dark retires another rearguard... Flying Hippogriff."

In an instant, Asaka's front rears have vanished. She gritted her teeth. "No... no way."

"Asaka," Ren called, "I'm only going to say this once, so please listen carefully."

She looked straight into his eyes. There was not a hint of hesitation when Ren announced sternly, "From here on out, stay with me!"

Asaka's heart skipped a beat. The red marks under her eyes were beginning to disappear. A somewhat static voice bellowed within her, _He's trying to trick you, Asaka! Remember your goal!_

Ren faced his vanguard. "Mordred Phantom, cut through the darkness that's holding Asaka captive." Mordred ran towards Luquier Reverse, ready to deliver the final blow. Ren could not hold it any longer. "Come back to me, Asaka!"

His voice reached her from within, and for a moment Asaka felt like herself again. Mordred pierced through Luquier Reverse, and the top card of Asaka's deck went to her damage zone as the sixth hit. The units all disappeared.

Suiko smiled. "Ren, you did it!"

Asaka touched her forehead, her memories quite fragmented. Despite her dazed state, she slowly looked at him, to Ren, her source of strength. Her heart sank. Suiko had ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank goodness," she said, "For a moment, I thought you had surely lost!"

An evil chuckle echoed in Asaka's head. Asaka gasped. The pain in her heart was apparent. _You see?_ the voice said, _he only tricked you. Suzugamori Ren does not care for you. _Asaka watched desperately as Ren turned to the turquoise-haired idol.

"You really doubted me for a second?" Ren said with a childish pout, "That makes me sad, Suiko."

The tears on Asaka's eyes finally fell. "N-No..." her voice was a faint whisper. _You cannot make me disappear as long as you hold this darkness in your heart, Narumi Asaka._

Asaka hung her head low. "I... didn't ask for much... I wanted... I only wanted... for him to notice me..."

Ren turned to her direction. "Asaka?"

She ignored him, her body trembling as the darkness engulfed her once more. _He lied to you_. A surge of pain hit her hard. _He used you._ Another. _He turned you into his own doll. _And another.

_He will never look at you._

"Asaka," Suiko called, walking over to her urgently. "Are you all right?"

Ren stared at the AL4 Assassin suspiciously. Asaka's head remained low. Her lips were in a stagnant frown. The tears from her eyes kept falling. Suiko reached out her hand. Asaka's hand moved into her skirt pocket and pulled something out. Ren's eyes widened in horror.

"Suiko, wait!" he darted across the room just in time to reach for Suiko's other arm and pulled her hard. He caught her swiftly by the waist as they fell back to the ground together. Asaka had brought out a pocket knife and sliced through the air where Suiko once was.

Ren looked at Suiko. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she said, sounding quite shaken. A shrill of laughter pierced through the air. Ren and Suiko turned to Asaka, who stood up slowly.

"Suzugamori Ren," her voice was wicked, "Did you really believe you can get rid of me with a pack of fresh lies?" she finally raised her head.

Ren was stunned. The look on her face was even more sinister than before. "A-Asaka... this can't be. I beat you!"

She took one step at a time, approaching them slowly with her pocket knife pointed threateningly at Suiko. "Eliminate her... and Ren will be mine alone." The red marks under her eyes appeared.

Ren and Suiko stood. "Asaka," Suiko shouted, "Please snap out of it!"

"Shut up!" she cried, raising her knife at her. Ren stepped forward and kept Suiko behind him. The knife grazed lightly on Ren's cheek. He flinched. Suiko stared in horror.

"Suiko," Ren said, "You need to get out of here. Run for the elevator, now!"

Suiko nodded, turning around and heading for the elevator. Asaka grumbled and chased after her- but Ren pulled her back to him. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her fervently.

"Please come back, Asaka!" he shouted desperately, "Did you not hear me the first time? Stay with me!"

Asaka grinned. "You said you'd only say it once," she twirled her knife around playfully with one hand. "You lied to me once again, Suzugamori Ren." she turned her head to Suiko. "Is it because of her?"

The elevator door opened. "Ren!" Suiko called, "Let's go!"

Ren tightened his grip on Asaka's shoulders. He saw her menacing eyes, her delirious expression, her murder-hungry smile. The sight of it made him feel...

_Destroyed._

"Ren!" Suiko called again.

Asaka stared at him. "Stay with me, Ren."

The words stung him even before they came out of his mouth: "I can't."

He raised his hands and chopped her hard on the shoulders. Asaka shrieked in pain as she fell on the floor whimpering.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, _for not saving you._ Ren gave her one last look of regret before he turned and ran toward the elevator door.


	5. Chapter 5: Surrender

Chapter 5

The haziness finally left, and Blaster Dark opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. It was quite disorienting to see Luquier sitting in front of a make-up desk with a mirror in front of her. The last thing he remembered was fainting in the middle of the forest. Quietly, he looked around him. There was a purple-themed bed beside him. He was lying on an extra bed, wearing the fitted undershirt he had worn beneath his armor. Blaster Dark's heart skipped a beat. His head craned around the room. Panic filled him, and he instinctively attempted to sit up. A surge of pain slammed on him and he groaned.

Luquier immediately rushed to his side. "Easy, easy," she crooned, assisting him to lay down again, "You're not exactly in top shape right now. You need to rest."

Blaster Dark let out a frustrated sigh. "Where's my armor?"

Luquier pointed to the closet behind her. "It's over there. We even cleaned it for you. You're welcome."

Blaster Dark eyed her suspiciously. "_We?_"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "My family. Relax, you're in good hands. If it weren't for our circus medic, you would have been in worse shape." Fullbau—the skeleton dog, approached the bed and barked at him. Luquier giggled. "He's happy that you're okay, too."

At this, Blaster Dark frowned. "It's going to take a while for me to get used to his… new form."

Luquier turned away. He saw that her cheeks were redder than usual. "Um, I want to thank you," she mumbled sheepishly, "for saving me."

Blaster Dark looked at her curiously. "Saving you? From what I remember it was the other way around."

She shook her head. "My apologies. I meant… for trying. It's not often that someone who isn't controlled by me would care enough to risk their own life for me. So… thank you."

Blaster Dark chuckled. "Well, if I had known what you could do," he remarked, "I wouldn't have even bothered."

The tent entrance spread apart and in came a tall, silver-haired elf wearing an indigo cape and a top hat. "Madame Luquier," his smooth voice called, "Call time is in five."

She turned to him and nodded. "Thank you, Raqiel," she said as she stood. The elf named Raqiel closed the curtain and left.

"Right," Blaster Dark said, "your performance. You mentioned you had a show tonight."

Luquier turned to him. "Yes, and I'm needed soon," she said, whistling to call Fullbau. The skeleton dog came to her obediently. "Keep an eye on him," she instructed, "make sure he gets his rest. Understood?"

Fullbau barked in response. Luquier proceeded to the tent opening. "I'll leave my dog to keep you company," she said as she grabbed her whip and opened the curtains, "Take care, I'll be back after the show." With that, she left.

Blaster Dark stared blankly at the spot where Luquier stood. Fullbau dashed into the open dresser on the other side of the room. Within minutes, he ran across the room and hopped into bed, presenting something lacey in his mouth. Blaster Dark blushed and turned away from his former dog.

"No, Fullbau," he said sternly.

* * *

Ren had his back leaning against the glass wall of the elevator, feeling crushed. What on earth just happened? "I… beat her…" he muttered, "She should have been saved…"

Suiko placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ren. You'll figure something out. I know you'll save her eventually."

Ren frowned. The sight of Asaka's reversed-self left him feeling sick. A few moments after his victory, he was certain that the Asaka he knew would return.

The elevator doors opened. Suiko took him by the wrist and guided him to the new room. "Ren, please focus," she said, "We still need to find Tetsu."

_Tetsu_, Ren thought, _perhaps he could help me out._ He looked up, scanning the room for any sign of his long-time friend. "He's not here," Ren declared, walking at the center of the room. "Come, Suiko. I think I may know where he is."

As soon as she got close enough to him, Ren tapped on the floor. Within seconds, the ground beneath them separated from the rest. Suiko shrieked as she instinctively threw her arms around his waist. Ren held her close. "It's okay, Suiko," he reassured, "just relax."

The platform rose at a steady speed until they reached the rooftop. She still held him tight, with her eyes closed. Ren tapped her on the shoulder. "We're here," he said. Suiko opened her eyes. The clouds above them were dark. She let him go and turned around to see Tetsu standing on the opposite side of the arena. Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Tetsu," he said, "I have to admit, this is quite surprising. Not a lot of people can beat you, and yet here you are, reversed."

He looked like his usual self, with that big dark hair and trademark green uniform. However, something about him seemed more sinister. Tetsu grinned. "Welcome, Ren. It seems that both Asaka and Suiko have failed to turn you. Of course, that is expected. However, your power will not be able to withstand mine." He brought out his deck and placed it on the table in front of him.

Ren could not help but feel a little nervous. He dreaded to think that he would fail to save him too. A tender hand held him.

"You can do this, Ren," Suiko said, "You'll get him back."

Ren nodded. "Please step aside, Suiko."

Suiko walked a few steps back. Ren turned to Tetsu. "I have to admit, this battle will not be easy," he said as he took out his deck, "but I assure you, I will not lose."

* * *

A few days have passed since Blaster Dark was taken in by the Pale Moon folk, and his wounds were getting better. He could finally get up without feeling pain. Blaster Dark sat on the edge of his bed, tending to his sword with a cloth in his hand. He felt Luquier's eyes observing him from her bed, and he couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

"Would you stop that?" he grumbled, "It's strange the way you stare at me."

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just trying to figure out something."

Blaster Dark looked at her. "What is it?"

Now, her eyes were observing him even more intently. "You're… immune," she said, "I've always been able to charm everyone. But not you. Why?"

Blaster Dark shrugged and refocused his attention on his sword. "Perhaps you've gotten weak."

She crinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't think so. I demand you take that back!"

A smirk crept across Blaster Dark's face. "I'm not taking back what could be plausible."

Luquier got up and tackled him on his bed. His sword fell to the ground as she pinned him beneath her. She neared her face to his. "I can rip your body in half if I wanted to," she threatened.

Blaster Dark grinned. "Oh, but you won't," he said, "you're fond of me."

The retort caught her by surprise. She felt her face burning and she pushed him away as she got up. "You're just an interesting case to me, is all… Do not give yourself such an honor."

He chuckled as he got up and picked up his sword. "All right. But that red face of yours says it all," he said.

"Stop teasing me like that," Luquier demanded, "I don't like it."

Blaster Dark felt offended at the command. "Well I'm not one of your servants," he reminded, "So stop treating me like I am. I can say whatever I want, do whatever I want. You don't control me, Luquier."

The dragon tamer grumbled. She grabbed a set of knives from her bedside table and stormed out of the tent.

...

"Ugh!" Luquier bellowed, throwing a knife at the tree. It pierced through the middle of the trunk. Luquier grabbed another knife on her side and threw it. This time, it hit the end of the first knife. She threw another one. And another. She felt droplets fall from the sky. She looked up. The moon was glowing bright. Usually, the sight of it soothed her, but this time, it seemed to be mocking her. _Perhaps you've gotten weak._

"Humph!" she said, throwing her knife at the tree. _The nerve of that man to tell me off like that. _A few more drops of rain landed on her face. Luquier wiped the drops away and grabbed another knife from her side.

Blaster Dark grabbed her wrist before she threw her next knife. Luquier gritted her teeth. "Would you like to say more?" she said frustratingly.

"I'm sorry," Blaster Dark said, "I didn't know you were so… sensitive."

She turned to him sharply. "It's the way you talk to me," she pointed out, "No respect, no title, nothing! It's like I'm just some peasant elf on the street!"

Blaster Dark furrowed his eyebrows. He thought Luquier was one of those women who loved those witty banters. "I respect you. I didn't think my words would imply otherwise."

She sighed. "No, it's not that… I guess… it's just strange," she broke off from his grip and walked over to the tree. "I'm not used to having someone… do something I don't like." Luquier pulled out each knife from the tree. Blaster Dark watched her as she walked toward him with her shoulders a little slumped.

"Sometimes things don't always go as planned," he reassured, "Once I longed to wield a legendary sword, but another knight took it away from me. It consumed me. But my hatred led me nowhere. So I chose a different path."

Luquier tilted her head to the side. "How'd that work out for you?"

He shrugged. "I defeated Void, saved the world... and became the hero no one really talks about."

She laughed. "I see." At first, she thought that he was some stubborn rogue paladin who would do whatever he wanted, without a care in the world. However, there really was more to this hero than meets the eye. Luquier cleared her throat. "We need to get back to the tent. It's starting to rain."

...

Thunder roared and the rain began to pour. Luquier and Blaster Dark hurried back inside the tent. As soon as they got in, Luquier tossed the knives on her bedside table and snapped the buttons attached to the entrance curtains. She turned the knob on the gas lamp and the tent was illuminated in bright candlelight. Then she rushed to her closet to grab a couple of towels. She tossed one to Blaster Dark, who was sitting on his bed.

"Oh!" Luquier exclaimed, "that's right. We need to replace your bandages. They're soaking wet."

Luquier pulled a compartment in her drawer and took out a glass bowl with a clean white cloth. She took a small bottle of antiseptic and poured it in. Then, she carried the bowl carefully and placed it on the bedside table. She pulled out a stool and sat in front of him.

"Um… you have to take that off," she said, pointing at his shirt. The request suddenly got him feeling nervous, much to his surprise.

"Sure," he said. Luquier's heart fluttered upon seeing his bare body. She breathed steadily as she took one of the knives from the table. Blaster Dark's heart skipped a beat. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" he asked.

Luquier ignored his remark. "Hold still," she said, pulling the bandage and placing the knife in between. With a swift movement, the knife cut through the soft fabric. Luquier grinned. "I finally have control over you," she said, "I have to admit this is quite pleasing."

Blaster Dark smiled back. Luquier's heart was racing, but she couldn't quite figure out why. The tiny hairs on her skin rose and her stomach churned. She tried to breathe in and calm herself, but nothing worked. Luquier removed her gloves and took the cloth from the bowl of antiseptic. She squeezed the excess water out before finally pressing it gently against his skin. Blaster Dark tensed. He could feel her hand despite the cloth that separated them. The tension was almost unbearable as Luquier lathered his wounds in a circular, sensual motion. It was suddenly getting harder to breathe.

The two stole glances at each other, but could not bring themselves to hold each other's gaze. Blaster Dark sighed. He took Luquier's moving hand. She stopped.

"Listen," he rasped, "Luquier…"

She looked up at him. Her red and blue eyes were so exotic. It was the first time he really got to see them. _So beautiful._

"Yes, Blaster Dark?" she said.

He was starting to lose himself. The sensuous elf in front of him was chipping away every ounce of his self-control. "You…" he was breathless. She moved closer to him. He could feel the heat of her skin. "Yes?" she egged.

"Are you… using your charm?" he finally managed to say. Luquier shook her head. Blaster Dark cupped her face with his hands.

"Good," he whispered, "It means this is real." He brought himself closer and gently planted a kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Warning

Chapter 6

_P__resent day._

The huge bump on the road snapped Blaster Dark out of his thoughts. The caravan had finally stopped. Mordred opened the door quietly and looked out. He turned his head toward Blaster Dark.

"We've arrived," he declared. The dark knight nodded and followed Mordred out.

It took them a few more minutes to walk, but they finally reached the Shadow Paladins. The other members of the clan cheered as they saw their returning leaders. It did not take long to for the crowd to form around them.

"General Mordred! You have returned!"

"Blaster Dark, welcome home!"

"What have you seen?"

"What have you heard?"

"Any new tactics to defeat Void?"

Mordred made his way through the crowd and walked to the elevated plane in the middle of the town square. He faced the buzzing crowd and brought out his hands to silence them, and gradually, the chatters ceased. He cleared his throat.

"First line of business," he said, "Healers! Make yourselves known. Please tend to Blaster Dark immediately. His wounds need to be attended to."

The crowd exchanged whispers. A long, red-haired woman maneuvered through the crowd and approached Blaster Dark. He sighed. "He is exaggerating," he reasoned, "My wounds are fine."

"_Please, step aside!"_ from behind them, another, older woman with long silver hair and a red cape darted across the crowd. She approached Blaster Dark. "Sir," her voice was stern, "I apologize for my late arrival. Please, have us look at your wounds."

"I'm fine!" Blaster Dark retorted. The red-haired healer held his arm firmly. She brought out her free hand and a glowing, green sphere hovered above it. She quickly placed the ominous orb right above his visible wounds.

Blaster Dark hissed. He hated the sensation of their healers' methods. The silver-haired healer produced a similar green sphere and hovered it all around him. The crowd stole quick glances toward their direction. Blaster Dark sighed. "This is demeaning…"

"Just a little longer, sir," the redhead reassured. Finally, the two women's green orbs dissipated, and they stood straight in unison.

"All physical wounds attended to. Approximate full recovery: 24 hours," the red haired healer reported.

"All internal wounds attended to. Approximate full recovery: 72 hours," the silver haired healer said.

The two ladies saluted to Blaster Dark. "Please do not get involved in battles until your health is fully restored," the older healer added.

Blaster Dark nodded. "Thank you, ladies." When the two women proceeded to leave, Blaster Dark focused his attention back at Mordred, who has continued to talk while the healers aided him.

"… we have both seen how the invaders work," Mordred said, "they seek to target the strongest of each clan and leave the reversed to conquer the rest. Their latest target was the tamer Luquier of the Pale Moon…"

Blaster Dark flinched at the statement. "… We had to retreat before we saw their next move," Mordred continued, "Although their current whereabouts are unknown, the invaders will continue to do this until they have taken over all of Cray. Including our nation of United Sanctuary."

The tension wafting through the crowd was apparent.

"Revengers!" Mordred called.

The special warriors called Revengers all saluted to him. "Be prepared to report for battle. Our training has led us to this day of war. Protect our nation, no matter what the cost."

"_Wait!_" the voice of a young knight called from the center of the crowd. All eyes shifted to him. The young Revenger, Fritz, maintained his strong stature. "Forgive me, General. But, if I may ask, what line of action shall we proceed with, in the event that we encounter the Reversed?"

The crowd stared back at Mordred. The glint on the phantom knight's crimson eyes was unreadable, but one look and Blaster Dark understood. His heart raced as the realization dawned on him. "No, Mordred, you bastard…"

"From what I've seen," the phantom knight began, "those who have fallen to the clutches of Reverse have been corrupted indefinitely. There is no known cure for them. And so, Revengers, my order to you…"

Blaster Dark glared at him. He wanted to protest, but his bias would only be questioned.

"… is to kill anyone who threatens the Sanctuary, including former allies. Understood?"

"Yes, General Mordred," the other Revengers responded.

Blaster Dark's composure remained calm, but anyone who really knew him could see that he was shaken.

* * *

"Raging Form Dragon, attack!"

Tetsu yelled as the effects of reverse escaped him. He fell on his knees. The red streaks under his eyes disappeared, and a dizzy spell ensued. He breathed heavily. Ren and Suiko ran to his aid.

"Tetsu!" Ren exclaimed, "Are you all right?"

His memory was fuzzy, but he could hear Ren's voice. "What… what happened?" he managed to say.

Ren heaved a big sigh of relief. Tetsu was saved. He and Suiko helped him up.

"You've been reversed," Ren informed, "But it's okay now. You're back to normal."

Tetsu touched his forehead and waited for everything to clear up. "R-Reverse?" he muttered. Fragments of memories burst within him, and he gasped. He turned to Suiko.

"You're… you're okay!"

She smiled and nodded. Tetsu looked around him. "And Asaka? Where is she?"

The mention of her name left Ren feeling despondent. "She… stayed Reversed."

Tetsu was taken aback. Ren frowned. "Something happened… the darkness inside her didn't leave." He walked toward the rooftop's stairs while Tetsu and Suiko followed in tow.

The three AL4 members proceeded downstairs until they reached the elevator. Ren pressed the button and waited silently. Tetsu knew something was wrong; Ren's silence despite he and Suiko's company was uncanny. _It must be Asaka_, he thought. A wave of sadness loomed over him. _He cares for you, Asaka. Don't let Void take you away._ The elevator finally arrived and opened its doors. The three of them walked in silently.

No one spoke while they proceeded downwards. Finally, the elevator stopped on the ground floor and opened its doors. The three of them stepped out. Suiko looked around.

"Don't you think it's strange that suddenly the students in the building are all gone?" She pointed out.

Ren stopped them as he spotted the wandering reversed students outside Fukuhara. "Tetsu, Suiko," he called, leading them to a safe corner where they evaded sight. Ren peeked out from the corner to scan the area. He pouted. "Aw, man! There's too many people who want to fight me." He looked around a little more. "Hm? Where did Kyou go?"

Tetsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Kyou?"

Ren smiled at him and nodded. "Mhm. He decided to help me out. I hope he's okay…"

Tetsu observed the outside in all angles. He managed to locate one way out without getting seen. "Ren," he said, "I think we can get out of here safely. Just follow me."

Ren beamed. "Really? Cool! You really are amazing, Tetsu."

The compliment made Tetsu grin. He cleared his throat. "Erm, first things first though… where exactly are we going?"

"Hm?" Ren cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Anywhere but here, I suppose. This place is creepy."

Suiko frowned. "With all due respect, Ren, I don't think this is the time to fool around."

Ren pouted. "Huh? But… I really don't know where to go!" his stomach growled. Ren winced as he touched his belly. "I can't think when I'm hungry…"

Tetsu sighed. He of all people should be used to Ren's personality by now, but sometimes his strange approach to situations worried him. "So, you don't have a plan…" he concluded.

Ren shook his head. "Nope. I'm sorry," he said, "All that back to back cardfighting just got me really exhausted somehow." He paused to think for a moment. His face brightened. "Hey, Tetsu, do you know a place where we can rest? Oh, and something to eat, too?"

Suiko smacked her face with her palm. "Oy, Ren…"

Tetsu made one final scan of the area before pushing the sliding door next to them. "On my signal, we run," he instructed. Ren and Suiko nodded. "… Ready… go!" Tetsu darted across the path, with the other two close behind him. The dazed reverse fighters walked around aimlessly, not noticing AL4's escape.

Ren snickered. "It worked, Tet-su!" his voice had a whimsical tone to it. He continued running even when Tetsu and Suiko slowed down.

"W-wait, Ren!" Tetsu exclaimed, regaining his speed,"Where are you going?"

Ren looked back at them with a determined face. "We tell Aichi and the others," he declared, heading toward Miyaji Academy. "We'll be needing the reinforcements." His stomach growled again. His face turned into a grimace. "More importantly, a great sandwich place is beside their school…"

Suiko giggled. It was unsettling at first, but Ren's personality was quite infectious. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, but his light-heartedness seemed like a great way to ease their problems, albeit temporarily. "I'll join you!" she declared, "I'm starting to get hungry, too!"

Ren looked at her with a delighted expression on his face. Tetsu frowned. "Suiko, don't encourage him…"

* * *

Blaster Dark proceeded to his room after the meeting at the square. He placed his sword on the wooden holder beside his bed. He placed his hand on his shoulder, rubbing the knots that had formed. He sighed. He was starting to feel the fatigue that had built up inside him throughout his exhausting travel.

There was a knock on the door. Blaster Dark walked over and opened it. A young man with long, wavy indigo hair wearing a two-horned head gear greeted him. His armor and red cape looked spotless. The young man held his bluish black spear with his right hand. Blaster Dark smiled.

"Dorint," he said, "come in."

Dorint stepped inside the room. Blaster Dark closed the door behind them. "How are things with you?"

"Dull," Dorint sulked. He paced around the room. "Some missions here and there. With Claudas, of course. But everything always seems better when you're around, Master."

Blaster Dark chuckled. "How is he, your brother?"

"He's fine," Dorint said, "Still upset at your lack of recognition from the other Sanctuary citizens."

Blaster Dark nodded. "I see. So he is still as stubborn as ever."

Dorint sighed. "Unfortunately. Still quite the handful." He rubbed the tip of his sphere profusely until he finally mustered the courage to face him. "Master," Dorint said, "Are you all right with the General's orders? I saw you back there. You seemed uneasy."

Blaster Dark was initially taken back by the remark, but he immediately recomposed himself. "You know me too well. I was told I was hard to read."

Dorint smirked. "Well, I learned from the best."

A sly grin formed on Blaster Dark's face. "Funny. Didn't take you for a brownnoser, Dorint."

Dorint pulled a chair and sat down. "I know you're trying to dissuade from my question, but it won't work."

Blaster Dark sighed. He pulled another chair and sat down. "It is… complicated," he said finally, "The Reversed are highly dangerous. But they are also victims of Void. I don't think I can bring myself to harm an innocent victim."

"Or someone you care about?" Dorint suggested. Blaster Dark's heart skipped a beat.

"Excuse me?"

Dorint laughed. "It's all right, master. I understand. You may not remember, but you've mentioned it to me long ago. Although, you never really mentioned her name."

"Oh?" He tried to think of a time during their many training sessions if he had ever talked about his time in the Dark Zone, but his memory failed to retrieve anything useful. "What did I say?"

Dorint thought for a moment. "Subtle things," he finally said, "When we would go on missions, and the situation suits it, you would make some side comments; for instance, your wariness of giant workeroids, fascination with elves… and an odd appreciation for chimeras." Dorint folded his arms and feigned deep thought. "And from what I deduced, only one clan has all of those as a member of their group… Pale Moon."

Blaster Dark nodded. "I see. And how did you know it was about a girl?"

Dorint smirked. "I didn't. It was a shot in the dark." His cyan eyes flickered in obvious satisfaction, "But now I do."

The stunned Blaster Dark leaned back, dumbfounded. "You were right. I taught you well."

His student leaned forward, his expression eager. "So," he began, "The Millennium Elf, huh?" Hesitantly, Blaster Dark nodded. Dorint continued, "Any ideas on how to get her and the other Reversed back?"

Blaster Dark frowned. "Unfortunately, Mordred was right. There is no known cure for the Reversed. What's more, she's probably after me."

Dorint furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

With a sheepish expression, Blaster Dark replied, "… our parting wasn't exactly ideal."

Dorint tried his best to subdue his amusement, but he knew he couldn't hide anything from Blaster Dark. "R-right," Dorint said, his voice slightly skittish. He cleared his throat. "In any case, I will try my best to divert our troupes elsewhere, in the event where the Millennium Elf decides to pay us a visit." He stood from his seat. "That is all I wanted to relay with you, to ease your thoughts. Now, unless there is anything else, I will show myself out."

Blaster Dark stood as well. "All right. Thank you, Dorint. For your future services." He followed Dorint out of the room. Blaster Dark closed the door when his student left.

A flirtatious female chuckle came from the furthest corner. _"How sweet._"

Blaster Dark's eyes widened. _No… _he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he heard it again:

"_Your student really cares about you." _Blaster Dark turned sharply. The first thing he noticed was her scarlet red hair.

On the corner, she stood, tall and confident. Her smile was sinister as she stared coolly at the dark knight.

"Luquier," Blaster Dark said, his tone grim. He glanced at his sword and darted toward it, but the dragon tamer caught him by the wrist.

She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" She pushed him to the wall and he grunted. Blaster Dark opened his mouth, but Luquier covered it before he can talk. "Ssh," she crooned, her red and blue eyes staring lazily at him, "I only want to talk." Carefully, she removed her hand from his mouth.

"How did you get here?" Blaster Dark demanded.

Luquier giggled. "I tame dragons, silly. I flew over here. The rest of my servants are waiting out in the forest."

Blaster Dark's heart was racing. He knew full well of his current vulnerability, and it terrified him, even more so that he had no idea what this new Luquier was capable of.

She grabbed his hand and guided it to the back of her waist. "Feel that?" she said, forcing him to caress her, "That was the stab wound you gave me. That _really_ hurt."

"Your constant whips gave me a good beating too," Blaster Dark pointed out, "I believe it was only fair, considering what you would have done to Mordred."

He could feel the rage bottled up within her. Luquier let out a short, demented chuckle.

"Fair?" she said, "You believe it was only fair?" She finally let go of him. She paced around the room, casually taking Blaster Dark's sword from the wooden holder. Blaster Dark tensed. Was this an assassination stint?

Luquier faced him with a frown on her face. "Do you remember that rainy night, when I cleaned your wounds?"

Blaster Dark did not answer. His eyes shifted continuously from her face to his sword. Luquier continued on her walking pace, her boots trotting with every languid step. She glided her hand at the edge of his sword as she spoke, "What you did, what we shared… it was so pure," she examined the sword closely, "So innocent. But you know what was unfair?" she stopped.

Luquier turned and dashed across the room with Blaster Dark's sword pointing threateningly at him. Blaster Dark flinched as the tip stopped abruptly right in front of his eyes. Luquier glared at him. "You," she growled, her red eye glowing furiously, "You had to poison my memory. You just had to stab my heart and leave me to rot."

"Luquier—"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and Blaster Dark silenced. "I'm talking." She put down his sword and the red glow in her eye subsided. "I heard your final whisper," she said, "You told me to be strong. And I slept peacefully that night, unaware of what you would do to me the next day."

She looked away from him. "When I woke up," she said, her voice faint, "You were gone. And you know what? I was worried for you. I grew hysterical, badgering the other members of the circus, wondering if they had tortured you, or even killed you." Her sad eyes were downcast. "In the end though, I figured that you just left. Without any explanation, you abandoned me. Do you have any idea how many nights you left me crying?"

Blaster Dark couldn't bare the look on her hurt-stricken face. The guilt in his heart came rising back. He did not answer, nor did he look at her in the eyes. Luquier chuckled.

"This is real," she recalled, a hint of anger in her voice, "you told me it was real. And I believed you. What a fool I was," she clenched her fists tightly. "But now, I understand. The only way for me to have you, is if I control you."

She threw his sword backwards, and it pierced through the wall on the opposite side. "I will have you one day, Blaster Dark, and you will answer to no one but me." She walked away from him, approaching the door. "Consider this a gift. For the good memories." She turned the knob and half-opened the door. "But starting tomorrow night," she warned with a knowing smile, "everything will be fair game."

Blaster Dark watched speechlessly as she walked out of his room.

* * *

"Aah, it's so delicious!" Ren exclaimed as he chewed his first bite. His face had an expression of pure delight. He swallowed and turned to Suiko. "How's yours, Suiko?"

She nodded in agreement. "This is pretty good," she said, "Kourin sure is lucky to have this place close by her."

"Right," Ren chimed, "and Aichi, too! And Misa-ki!"

A student that passed by them from behind stopped. She turned to their direction. "Ren!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes widening, "And Suiko and Tetsu too…"

The three of them turned and saw the lavender-white haired girl staring back at them.

"Misa-ki!" Ren greeted with a smile.

Misaki shuddered. "_Misaki_," she corrected, "But… what are you guys doing here?"

Ren brought up his sandwich. The Miyaji Academy student frowned. "Really?"

Ren shook his head. "Not really. We came to see you and the others. May we speak with your team?"

Misaki stared at him for a moment. "I believe they are still in their classroom. I can go get them, but we are all busy."

"Please meet with us," Ren urged, "This is something important."

His sudden seriousness shocked her, but she still remained skeptical. "Can't it wait? There's a lot of things we have to do…"

Tetsu stepped forward. "Ren is right, Misaki. This is something you all should here."

She paused, trying to understand how grave the problem really was. Finally, she sighed. "All right, fine. It will probably be better if we met in our club meeting. Come with me." She turned her heel and left.

Ren grinned. "I really appreciate this, Misa-ki!"

She visibly tensed for a brief moment before continuing on her way.


	7. Chapter 7: 3 AM

Chapter 7

Aichi sat beside his team members patiently as they waited for Misaki to arrive. Naoki grumbled.

"Where's the boss lady at?" he exclaimed finally, "she is fifteen minutes late!"

Shingo posed a slightly menacing grin. "We should give her a penalty for doing this, Aichi. This obviously shows a lack of responsibility and commitment to the club."

Aichi smiled nervously. "E-Erm, I'm pretty sure Misaki has good reason to why she is late…"

Kourin nodded. "I agree." She glared at Shingo. "Both you and Naoki just need to shut up."

Shingo's face fell. He couldn't believe an idol would ever say anything so rude to him. Naoki pouted. "Sorry, Kourin," the young Narukami fighter said, "It just seems strange for her to do this to us."

The sliding door to the room opened. Misaki stepped in with her usual serious face. The sight of three familiar faces behind her had Aichi stand to his feet. Foo Fighter AL4's red-haired leader cheerfully waved at him.

"R-Ren!" Aichi exclaimed.

"AL4 is here?" Shingo shouted, his glasses suddenly fogging up. The excitement filled him with immediate joy. Naoki's eyes widened. "Sailor girl!" he said to Suiko, "You're here too!"

Kourin stood up as well. "Misaki," she said, "What's going on?"

Misaki walked inside as if everything seemed normal. "I'm not too sure," she admitted, taking her seat beside Aichi. Her expression remained deadpan. "You probably need to speak up now, Ren," she said without looking at him.

All members of the Cardfight club stared at Ren, who had just crumpled his sandwich wrapper. He tossed it to the nearby trashcan and wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin.

"There's something ominous happening lately," Ren said, tossing his napkin to the bin, "Aichi, did you feel it too?"

Aichi's expression grew serious. He has had a bad feeling about something he couldn't quite figure out ever since the dark clouds started appearing in the sky. "I've been wondering about that for a while now," he admitted.

Ren stepped forward as Tetsu closed the sliding door shut. "Well," Ren continued, "There are card fighters out there who are getting corrupted. Void's power has seeped into them. They are called the Reverse."

The club members' faces suddenly grew more serious upon realizing the depth of the situation. Ren continued, "A Reversed fighter is dangerous. When one is Reversed, their real self is lost. They seek for the strongest fighters, and often act maliciously with their desires. You yourself become reversed if you lose against them in a cardfight. The only way to save them is if you beat them."

Aichi nodded. "I see. Then that is what happened to Naoki the other day…"

Naoki tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Aichi shook his head. "Nothing. S-sorry, Naoki."

"In any case," Suiko began, "all of us should keep our guard up. The reversed fighters seek to turn others, so they are definitely up to something."

Kourin frowned. The situation confused her. This was the first time she'd heard of the Reversed, and it might as well be a hoax, but the expression on team AL4's faces made her doubt it was just a gag. "What do you suggest we do? We don't know the whereabouts of these Reversed fighters."

"They will come looking for us," Suiko replied, "We need to stay together and contact each other in case anything happens."

Ren beamed. "That's a good idea, Suiko!" he exclaimed. The eldest Ultra Rare sister blushed and smiled sheepishly. Ren faced the others. "Turning them all back won't be easy, but we need to save them. We should probably meet up tomorrow at the town square, close to Fukuhara. It seems to be where most of the Reversed fighters are gathering. In the meantime, my team will stay at Tetsu's place tonight."

Tetsu's eyes widened. "Wait, wait a minute, Ren—!"

"—Aichi," Ren called, "do you think you can keep your team in one place? At least for the night?"

Tetsu sighed and his usual posture broke in a slump. _He's ignoring me._ Aichi thought for a moment. "Well," he said, "I'm not too sure where we could stay."

Shingo's face brightened. This was a great opportunity to show his generosity! His hand almost immediately shot up. "I believe my place would be best," he declared, "My room is very spacious for you and me Aichi, and I have the guest room and living room for the rest of—"

Misaki punched him hard on the shoulder. "We can all stay at my place," she suggested, "There is enough beds to accommodate all of us. And I'm sure Shin wouldn't mind."

Shingo face fell. His hopes had just been shattered. Naoki beamed. "Sounds like a plan, boss lady! I'll just tell my parents we are working on a school project."

Kourin nodded. "We'll stay together and keep in contact with you guys, Ren."

Ren smiled. "Great! Tomorrow, we will save the Reversed." He turned and proceeded to slide the door open. His smile faded when no one was looking. _Including you, Asaka_, Ren thought. The memory of Narumi Asaka's power-hungry face flashed in his mind and he shook his head. _I will definitely find a way._

* * *

...

* * *

Team AL4 walked quietly down the empty streets as they proceeded to Tetsu's home. Ren stared at the clouds above them. They were still just as dark ever since the corruption at Fukuhara started.

Tetsu sighed. "Honestly Ren," he began, "You might want to consider running it by me first before offering my house to stay."

Ren laughed. "Sorry Tetsu, but you were the only place I thought of that would keep us all safe. I figured Fukuhara won't be an ideal place for us to come back to after all." He felt Suiko hold his hand.

"I for one think it's a good idea," she said, "Ren is only looking out for us, aren't you, Ren?"

He grinned and nodded, then faced Tetsu. "See? Suiko understands."

Tetsu furrowed his eyebrows. Suiko and Ren's excitement seemed awfully familiar to Asaka and Ren's back and forth banter. "Right…"

The three of them continued walking until they reached a neighborhood. Tetsu approached one of the houses and brought out a key from his pocket. Suiko felt Ren pulling her closer to his direction.

"Look, Suiko!" he said cheerfully, pointing at the small flower garden in front of the yard. "Tetsu has dandelions." Ren picked up one of the flowers and blew it softly toward Suiko's face. The seeds dispersed around her, and she sneezed. Ren laughed. "Sorry."

Suiko smiled at him with a determined look. "Let's see how you feel about it!" she picked up a dandelion and blew the seeds at him. Ren's eyes lit up. "They're so cool!"

Suiko laughed with him. Tetsu turned the knob and opened the door. "Are you two coming inside?" his tone sounded mildly irritated.

Ren frowned. "All right, Tetsu. We're coming. No need to be a grouch. Let's go, Suiko."

Team AL4 stepped inside the house. Tetsu tossed his keys in the dining room table. "There is a guest room for you to sleep in, Suiko. You can sleep in my bed, Ren. I will do just fine in the living room."

His offer pleasantly surprised Ren. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Tetsu nodded. "It won't be proper to have you sleep anywhere else. You are my guest, after all."

Ren proceeded up the stairs. "Okay, then. Thank you Tetsu!"

He opened the door to his room. It was a dark green-themed room. He couldn't help but notice how neat the room was—there was no misplaced clothing nor any loose item hanging by the drawers, chair, or desk. He walked toward the small book case and observed the number of files Tetsu had placed on it, complete with labels. Ren kept his own room clean, but he was not as orderly as Tetsu.

"As expected," he said to himself, slightly amused. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on the chair beside him. Then he faced the full-length mirror to undo his tie. He placed it on top of his jacket. He proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

_Did you have a great day today?_ Her cheerful voice echoed. Ren stopped. Her face was bright and always eager. That was how he remembered her. When she smiled, it lit up the entire room. He sat on the edge of Tetsu's bed.

"Asaka," Ren muttered, "Why?"

Her blue eyes twinkled at the sight of him, every time. She always complimented him. No matter what happened she encouraged him. She was gone now, so he felt it. He noticed how much he was used to her presence, her positive aura, and how it affected him.

Because now, she was gone.

He remembered everything. _You did great today, Ren! _She would say, _Let's make tomorrow another great day._

Ren tensed as he suddenly felt a rush of anger surge from within. "Why?" he said, "Why didn't you come back? I…" his voice trailed off. Asaka's laugh, her bright face, he pictured her in his mind. _I would give anything to get you back._

"Ren?"

Suiko's caring voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately stood and wiped away his tears.

"Ren, may I come in?"

He shook his head to snap himself out of frustration. "You can come in!" he chimed, his voice cheerful once more. The door opened. Suiko walked inside, carefully holding a mug in her hand. "I brought you hot chocolate," she said, "I heard you liked it, so… I made it for you."

He stared at her, a bit startled at the kind gesture. It was Asaka who used to do this for him. He smiled as he took the mug from her. "Thank you," he said.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took a sip off his drink. Suiko sat close beside him. "Listen, Ren…" she began, "I thought you should know…"

"Mm!" the look on Ren's face was pure delight, "This tastes good!"

Her face lit up. "Really? You like it?"

Ren nodded. "You should be a professional hot cocoa maker. I'd buy it."

She laughed at his remark, and her cheeks turned red. "Thank you, Ren."

"So," he chimed, "you were saying something, right?"

"Oh," Suiko said with a smile, "Right. I… I've gotten to know you a little better today. And I had a great day." Ren returned her smile. She continued, "It's been a while since I've had fun like that. You made the most trivial things the most memorable ones. You made me very happy." She paused for a while, wondering if Ren wanted to say something. Her heart was pounding so much, she wondered if he could feel it. "I… think you're great, Ren," she admitted sheepishly.

Ren admired her compliment. It was so familiar, it was one of the things he missed getting. Her smile… her actions… they were all too familiar. He placed the chocolate drink on the bedside table. "Well, we should both get some rest."

"Right," Suiko stood up. "Let's make tomorrow another great day. Goodnight, Ren!"

"Goodnight, Asaka!" The words came out of him almost automatically.

Suiko froze. Her smile disappeared, then she muttered, "A…saka?"

Ren looked away in embarrassment. "Suiko," he mentioned, "Goodnight, Suiko."

For a moment, she stood there silently, staring at him. "Ren…" she muttered, "Are you acting this way… because I remind you of her?"

The realization hit him as soon as it escaped her lips. Guilt came over him. "My apologies, Suiko. I didn't intend it."

Suddenly, he felt her pleasant aura turn into a saddened one. "All this time… when we laughed together, teased each other…" she let herself remember everything they've done, and she laughed. "Of course," she said, "I… I'm sorry, Ren. I misunderstood." She proceeded to step out of the room.

"Wait, Suiko!" he called. She stopped, but she didn't turn her head to him. Ren sighed. "I really do think you're great."

His remark seemed to hurt her even more. She turned her head to the side, and Ren could see her sad smile. "But it's not the same, right?" a tear glimmered as it trickled down her face. "I'm not her."

"But you're my friend, too!" Ren retorted, "Asaka is my…" he was shocked at his own loss for words. What was this feeling? It was too confusing. The vision of Asaka's smiling face appeared in his mind once more. His heart skipped a beat. "My…"

Suiko giggled, but it was clear that she was sad. "I know," she said, stepping out of the room. "Goodnight, Ren."

She closed the door behind her leaving him to his confusion.

* * *

...

* * *

It was three in the morning. Ren's eyes were wide awake. His encounter with Suiko a few hours ago was still fresh in his mind. How can he not know what Asuka was to him? For some reason it felt strange to call her as merely a friend. He didn't quite understand. He missed her, this was obvious even to him, but an odd feeling he couldn't explain remained.

Three in the morning.

Ren remembered. It was a few nights ago, but it seemed longer than that. He wasn't able to sleep either, so he decided to play the piano.

Three in the morning was around the time when she showed up, quietly listening behind him. He knew she was there; he could see her shadow and he heard her walk out from the Fukuhara elevator. But he only feigned surprise when he said, "Oh, hello Asaka!"

He stopped playing on purpose so she would come. He knew she would be eager, that she would love to learn how to play the piano with him. Of course he knew what he was doing, but he simply chose to feign forgetting, to see what she would do.

It was because she lit up. He could see it in her face, and in her aura, too. She was happier when he teased. She was happier when she would do something for him and he praised her for it. _Wow, that was cool, Asaka!_ _You know much more about this thing than I do!_ She loved that. She loved it when he said things like that. And he loved it when she was happy.

Ren turned on the bed so he faced the bedside table. He stared at the empty mug. Did he really treat Suiko that way because she was acting so similar to her? Perhaps. He missed her that much, that he started projecting her on Suiko. But Suiko was right. No matter how similar, it just wasn't the same.

He knew Asaka for a long time. From day one, she always had that drive to get to the top. And he admired her for it. She was always going on about wanting to be with him, as a team. And of course, he wouldn't have it any other way. Asaka was always in his team. She didn't know it, but he would request for her to be with him even if she had failed to pass the Fukuhara requirements to get admitted into AL4. But she passed, and he expected nothing less from her. Of course she would pass. She was Asaka. He understood her more than she thought he did.

Was that… why?

"_You never looked at me!"_ She had insisted. The Reversed Asaka was fierce, and she was so demented that she wanted him all to herself… to be her own puppet.

Ren sighed. It hurt him to hear that Asaka would want that from him, even if he knew it was her corrupted-self talking. It made him wonder how the real Asaka truly felt. _Never_? He thought. He _always _looked at her. He loved seeing her. She was strong, confident, and beautiful. He watched every one of her matches, and no matter what the outcome, he thought: _That's my Asaka._

Every time she lost she would look so dismayed and almost expect a disapproving look from him. But he would give her a smile instead. "_That was a great match, Asaka! You pushed him to the corner!_" her face would light up again after that.

Ren turned again. This feeling was so strong, he couldn't stand it. His stomach churned when he least expected it, his longing for her was almost unbearable, his thoughts remained focused on her. It was almost sickening, but the odd thing was, he didn't want it to go away.

Ren glanced at the wall clock. It was already four. He frowned. He remembered. Asaka had already returned to her room. "Asaka… is my…" he was left wondering, until such time that he finally drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Chapter 8

Mordred walked by the line of Revengers standing dutifully before him. He checked everything; their equipment, their armor… and most importantly, their determination. "Revengers," he said, "this is the day of reckoning. Blaster Dark has informed me he has good reason to believe that Void will attack soon. Everyone, be on the lookout for any suspicious activity."

"Yes, General Mordred," the Revengers said, saluting before they dispersed. Fritz, the youngest of the Revengers, walked towards the tree where he secretly hid his weapons. As he approached, he noticed Blaster Dark learning against the tree.

"Good morning sir," Fritz said, his body tensing. Blaster Dark looked at him with his serious expression unwavering. "Good morning," he replied.

Fritz's grin was from ear to ear. "Sir, I would just like to say, it is a real honor to be part of the Revengers."

Blaster Dark ignored his statement and instead asked, "Where is your weapon?"

"O-Oh," Fritz stuttered, walking over to the spot where he had left it, but it was gone. "I, um, I don't know, sir. I could have sworn I left it here."

Blaster Dark turned and walked over to a nearby tree and pulled out two huge swords. "Looking for this?"

Fritz's eyes widened. He nodded his head vigorously in earnest. "Yes! Those are mine!" he exclaimed, taking them from Blaster Dark.

Blaster Dark handed the weapons to him. "What you did was dangerous, Fritz. If an enemy had found this, not only did you lose your swords, but they would have gained more blades to fight with. Never leave your weapons unattended, understood?"

Fritz blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that, they are too big to fit in any of my compartments, so I chose to hide it somewhere only I would know. You were the first who found it, so until now, I assumed it was a safe spot."

Blaster Dark eyed at the weapons and compared them to Fritz's small stature. "I suggest you get a weapon that is more suited for you. Those swords are too big for you to handle."

Fritz shook his head. "I'm quite used to them, sir. Sure, they are quite big, but they always remind me of why I am here."

The innocence of this young knight amused Blaster Dark. "Oh?" he said, "And why, may I ask, are you here?"

His face brightened when he said, "I want to become a hero like you."

He should have been used to the fans he garnered within his own clan, but Blaster Dark was nevertheless flattered.

"Um, sir," he mumbled.

"What is it?" Blaster Dark said.

Fritz's face suddenly turned into a serious one. "General Mordred told me the experience you both had during your travel to the Dark Zone. He told me all about that elf."

Blaster Dark seemed to feel troubled at the mention of the encounter with Luquier. "Yes, and what of it?"

"She is… highly dangerous. And the General told me to be extremely cautious of her charm." He seemed determined when he said, "Not to worry sir, I'll be ready for anything. When a Reversed comes, I will follow the General's orders and dispose of them immediately."

Blaster Dark failed to say another word. How could he tell the Revengers to go against their leader? "Right," was all he could muster. Fritz nodded his head and continued on his way.

"_You agree with this, don't you?_"

Blaster Dark turned and saw Mordred standing before him, "My orders to kill the Reversed?"

Blaster Dark hesitated to respond. Mordred sighed. "I apologize for not running this by you first, but Reversing the Millennium elf gives the invaders the upper hand. She is one of their biggest assets due to her ability control the will of others—"

"—I know, Morded," Blaster Dark interrupted, "I know who we're up against. And I am not oblivious to your concerns. However…" he wondered what to say. Was it really okay to tell him what happened? He would be deemed as a compromised knight and unfit to fight. Blaster Dark sighed. "You need not worry, Mordred. Your orders are clear."

Mordred nodded. "Very well," he said, and he turned and walked away. Blaster Dark looked up at the sky. It was a very gloomy morning. The clouds were darker and the Sun was barely seen. He remembered Luquier's warning: _Starting tomorrow night, everything will be fair game._

_Tomorrow night_, he thought, _which means I still have time to find you_. Blaster Dark looked around, making sure no one was to follow him as he made his way to the forest.

* * *

Ren proceeded downstairs and saw Tetsu and Suiko sitting in front of the dining room table. He yawned as he took the seat beside Suiko.

"Good morning, Ren," Tetsu said.

"Good morning," Ren replied. The toaster from the kitchen made a clicking noise, and Tetsu stood. "Let me get the toast," he announced, walking away. Ren faced Suiko. She was eating her breakfast quietly.

"Good morning Suiko," Ren greeted. Suiko swallowed her food before saying, "good morning."

He saw that her eyes were slightly swollen, and he frowned. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Suiko, I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled, still sadly, and avoided his touch. "I'm fine, Ren," she said, "Don't worry."

Ren stared at her guiltily until Tetsu finally arrived and placed the plate full of toast at the center of the table. Ren turned away from her and took a slice of toast. "Thank you for breakfast, Tetsu," he said.

"Don't mention it," Tetsu replied. He observed his fellow team members as they ate. The morning was abnormally awkward for the two of them. He saw that Suiko looked more worn out than usual, and her tired eyes were looking straight at her plate. Ren munched on his toast quietly without another word. A cell phone vibrated continually. Suiko took out her phone.

"It's Kourin," she said, "Excuse me," she stood up and took the call outside. Ren continued eating in silence. Tetsu cleared his throat.

"Ren," he called.

Ren looked at him curiously with a half-eaten toast in his mouth. "Hm?"

"Did something happen between you two?"

Ren continued chewing on his toast until he finally swallowed. "Yes," he said, "I called her Asaka last night. She was upset about it."

"Last night?" Tetsu sounded a little disturbed.

"Yes," Ren confirmed, "She went in your room and we were on your bed."

Tetsu's stomach churned. "Wait, _what_?" he exclaimed, exasperated, "What exactly were you two doing on my bed?"

Ren casually poured some orange juice into the glass in front of him. "We were talking," he said, "she said I was great. And I called her Asaka."

Tetsu looked at him suspiciously. The situation was still vague to him. "She called you great? And… you two were just talking?"

Ren observed his actions as he drank his glass of orange juice. He set his glass down and gave him a sly grin. "What are you thinking, Tetsu?" he asked teasingly.

Tetsu shook his head vigorously. "Nothing," he answered quickly, but his suddenly red face betrayed him. Ren chuckled. Tetsu heaved a long sigh. "Right… Erm, why, may I ask, would you call her Asaka?"

Ren thought for a moment. He placed some spread on his toast, taking his time to finally answer the question: "I miss her."

Those simple words came out as a shock to Tetsu. Of all the years he'd known him, Ren was not the type to mention his feelings so casually like that. Now it was Tetsu who chuckled. "She would have been thrilled to hear you say that."

Ren stopped to face Tetsu, only to see a knowing grin on his face. They heard the door open and the two of them attended to their food immediately. Suiko stepped in the room. "Kourin said they are already at the square. They've seen some Reversed wandering around. All the Reversed have been targetting Aichi. He's been fighting all of them non-stop."

Ren stood. "Well it looks like our breakfast is cut short. Tetsu, Suiko, we're leaving."

* * *

Blaster Dark remembered Luquier mention that her servants were waiting for her in the forest. Her group of circus assassins might still be around somewhere. He needed to find them before they wreaked havoc.

He heard a rustling sound. Blaster Dark spun around sharply. There was some movement behind the nearby bushes. He raised his sword. Slowly, he crept closer to it, ready to attack. Suddenly, a dog with a sword sprang out and Blaster Dark deflected its sword in time. The semi-mechanical hound with golden armor growled at the sight of him with a hostile glare in his eyes. Blaster Dark's eyes widened. He knew this dog. This high beast is the half-mechanized partner of none other than…

He heard someone running from behind, and Blaster Dark spun around with his sword ready. It clashed with the sword of the knight who attacked him, a man he knew all too well. His armor used to be blue and white, but now it also had gold, and the determination on his face was just as disgustingly perfect as he last saw him. The knight's eyes widened.

"Blaster Dark!" the knight exclaimed. Blaster Dark pushed out his sword, and the knight retracted his weapon. The dog from earlier growled menacingly.

"I see your mutt doesn't remember who I am," Blaster Dark said. The knight grinned as he whistled his dog to his side.

"Oh he does," he corrected, "he just doesn't like you."

Blaster Dark pulled back his sword. "What are you doing here?" he badgered, "This is Shadow Paladin territory."

The young knight's face was a serious one. "Alfred and I paid a visit with the Genesis seers. They have foreseen an upcoming attack tonight. It is natural that my team will be at the sight."

Blaster Dark rolled his eyes. "_My _team can handle it," he insisted, "So I suggest you lead your Liberators back to your awfully overhyped home."

The knight seemed unfazed with his remark. "The Revengers can use all the help they can get," he reasoned, "And from what the Genesis prophets told us, it seems that you would need the additional troupes."

Blaster Dark quickly pointed his sword at the knight's chest, and the dog growled loudly. The knight raised his hands up in surrender. "I apologize," he said, "I meant no disrespect. I am not here to fight you."

"Of course not," Blaster Dark grumbled as he retracted his sword, "You're Blaster fucking Blade."

Blaster Dark walked away, refusing to make any further contact with him, but the Liberator knight ran after him. "Wait!" he called, blocking his way.

The dark knight glared at him. "What?"

"I know this is hard for you," Blaster Blade began, "but we joined forces once. Can't we do that again? Our enemy is the same as before, and we have a common goal."

Blaster Dark grunted. "All I need is the Revengers," he said, "And I certainly don't need help from you." He purposefully collided with him shoulder to shoulder and continued to walk away.

Blaster Blade sighed frustratingly before he proceeded to follow the Shadow Paladin knight at a safe distance. His dog whimpered. "Ssh, Barcgal," Blaster Blade said, "There must be a reason why he is away from the others. We'll follow him. Understood?"

After a moment's hesitance, Barcgal walked toward the direction of the dark knight, and his master followed.

* * *

...

* * *

Around an hour has passed since Blaster Dark saw Blaster Blade in the forest, and he was growing all the more irritated as he continued to look for Luquier. He knew that the stuck-up Liberator knight and his mutt have been following him, and he was purposefully taking a longer route in the hopes of shaking them off. But he could still feel their presence even if they had concealed themselves from his sight. "Stupid Blade," he muttered to himself as he continued on his way. _Even if I tell him to stop he'll still follow._

Not far from him, Blaster Blade peeked out of the tree trunk he hid behind. _Blaster Dark, what are you up to?_ He thought, carefully treading his way behind the dark knight. It felt like the Revenger knight had been going around in circles. Blaster Blade had a hunch that Blaster Dark was trying to lead them off, but the more he did, the more the Liberator knight wanted to pursue him. Did the dark knight really think he could outsmart him? "Your pride betrays you, Dark," Blaster Blade muttered. "I will find out what you're up to eventually."

"_Hello._" A feminine voice greeted.

Blaster Blade turned. There was a woman in a dark cloak leaning against a nearby tree trunk. The cloak covered her, all but her face and a bit of her red hair.

"Good afternoon, milady," Blaster Blade greeted. The woman walked closer and he noticed her eyes were of different color: one red, and the other blue. She stared at him intently, her red eye suddenly glowing.

"You're quite a sight," she said with a smile, "would you like to come with me? I seem to have lost my way." She walked even closer and placed her hand gently on his chest.

Blaster Blade's cheeks flushed, but he didn't move away. "Please, sir?" her tone was blatantly seductive, "I'm in need of a strong, handsome man like yourself to protect me along these parts." Her red eye was glowing more harshly now.

Blaster Blade cleared his throat. "Milady," he said, "I shall escort you to your destination, but I will continue on my way afterwards. I apologize in advance, but there are other things I need to attend to."

The woman looked a little startled. Her red eye ceased its glowing. She casually placed her hand above his heart. Blaster Blade tensed. He was about to reach for his sword, but the woman removed herself from him, seemingly looking disappointed. "I see," she said. She was silent for a moment, and then she continued, "I need to go to Oracle Think Tank Enterprise," she revealed, "I have classified information I must relay with CEO Amaterasu regarding the imminent battle."

Blaster Blade's heart skipped a beat. "What do you know?" he demanded.

The woman looked back at him. "Something important and _classified_," she said, walking over to him languidly. She brought out her hand and stroked his sword. "I need you to protect me with this," her voice was flirtatious and alluring. Her hand glided slowly up his arm as she moved closer to him until their bodies were so close that they could feel each other's heat. "I'm being hunted."

Blaster Blade's face was flushing. "By whom, if I may ask?"

"Someone," she muttered, and her eyes suddenly looked sad, "He wears a dark armor with a red cape and wields a sword he shares with his name," she turned away as she continued, "I need a strong man to help me through the forest without getting myself killed."

Blaster Blade narrowed his eyes. "I see." He looked to the direction of where Blaster Dark had gone. "He will not harm you as long as I am here. I have battled him countless times and won. You need not fret, milady."

The woman's face brightened. "Oh, thank you, sir!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Blaster Blade's heart was racing. This woman was utterly beautiful and the immediate attraction to her almost worried him. Without another moment's hesitation, Blaster Blade took her hand.

"I will protect you," he reassured, and they walked away together.

Barcgal followed them obediently as the pair continued to walk toward the enterprise. Blaster Blade glanced at her, who was holding his hand quite firmly. Her exotic red and blue eyes was so enticing. Barcgal murmured and nudged his head to inch his master closer to her, but Blaster Blade glared at his dog in response. The woman looked at them.

"You have such a cute dog," she remarked, "Is that a sheathed sword behind him?"

Blaster Blade grinned. "Yes, indeed it is," the pride in his voice was apparent. "Barcgal and I have been through a lot together. He wields that sword as a symbol of his strength and courage."

The woman laughed, which Blaster Blade found to be cute. She smiled at him. "The two of you are very sweet to accompany me."

Blaster Blade chuckled. "It's all in the days work. Heroes never rest until damsels such as yourself are kept safe."

The woman looked away coyly. "Oh my. You are just so perfect aren't you?"

His face was red at the compliment he received. "Milady, you flatter me so."

"As it is deserved," she said.

* * *

...

* * *

Blaster Dark looked behind him. He could no longer sense the presence of that pesky Blaster Blade and his mutt. Normally, he would have been thankful that the twosome were finally leaving him alone, but something about their abrupt departure was a little off. It was not like his rival to suddenly abandon his lead. As much as he detested it, he knew that the darn Liberator knight was on to him.

Blaster Dark's heart skipped a beat. Did he stumble across Luquier and her underlings? The possibilities sped through his mind, and he grumbled before deciding to run back and retrace his steps.

Blaster Dark ran until he finally reached the spot where he left his rival. He looked around, but there was no sign of him. He knelt down and examined the ground. The first thing he noticed was the patches of slightly bent grass, as if it had just been stepped on. He tracked some more, and found that there were three patterns that seemed to lead to one direction. The first two tracks didn't surprise him; it was that of a person and a dog. But there was a third person, someone who had the power to change Blaster Blade's mind into following his lead. Blaster Dark followed the trail closely, and stopped at the sight of a red strand of hair. He examined it until he reached at a firm conclusion. "Luquier," he said, and he darted across the path.

Blaster Blade slashed through the vines that were blocking their way while Barcgal and the woman followed closely behind.

"We are—" Blaster Blade said, slashing his sword through the murky path, "—Almost there," he did this once more and then another, "—Milady."

The woman walked to him but a loose vine caught her foot. The woman squealed, falling graciously toward the Liberator knight. Blaster Blade turned and caught her with one swift movement.

"Careful," he said softly. She looked up at him and smiled, keeping herself tangled in his embrace.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I'm such a klutz."

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently. She shook her head. "Please take me to the enterprise soon."

Blaster Blade nodded his head. "Of course." He assisted her to stand. The woman stared at him alluringly.

"Your crimson eyes are so beautiful," she said, "My knees tremble when you look at me."

Blaster Blade felt hot under his armor. She was just as fond of him as he was of her. He found himself longing to protect her from the dangers that he knew was to happen tonight. He placed his sword inside its sheath. "Milady," he said, "I apologize, but I am unable to hide my feelings for you any longer." He held her close, unsure of what exactly he wanted to happen, but the words just left his mouth: "I long for you to be with me, milady. I understand that this is immediate, but there will be an attack tonight, and I wish to be with you long after the battle."

The woman laughed skittishly. "You are such a chivalrous knight," she said, "and so wonderfully debonair." she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. Blaster Blade was speechless. She grinned. "You have escorted me through the forest, so I would like to reward you for your troubles."

Barcgal whimpered and turned away. Blaster Blade grinned. "Usually, milady, rewards are given after the task." he said.

The woman giggled. She neared her face closer to him. "I like to cheat a little," she whispered, closing their gap until she met her lips with his. Blaster Blade's eyes fell, and he cupped her face with his hands and returned her kiss.

Over by a good distance, Blaster Dark approached, just in time to witness their caress. He felt his blood rise at the sight of their passion, and it was all Blaster Dark could bare. "Argh!" he yelled, dashing toward them with his sword in hand. Blaster Blade broke off from the kiss and brought out his sword in time to clash it with Blaster Dark's attack. The two glared at each other as they pushed their swords against each other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaster Dark exclaimed.

"Protecting her," Blaster Blade declared. "Milady," he called, "the enterprise is up ahead! You must leave. I'll handle him."

The statement irritated Blaster Dark even more. "_Milady_?" he growled, "As in, not _Madame?_ Or _Mistress?_" He pushed his sword to throw Blaster Blade off balance and sliced through a continuous barrage of attacks. Blaster Blade deflected each one.

"This… bastard… isn't charmed?" Blaster Dark bellowed in between attacks. Luquier chuckled as she saw the anger in Blaster Dark's eyes.

Blaster Dark caught a glimpse of her grin as she mocked him: "This one was real too." Luquier winked at him before running toward the path Blaster Blade had cleared.

Blaster Dark gritted his teeth. "LUQUIER!" he yelled, pushing out Blaster Blade's sword once more and running off after her. Blaster Blade dashed in front of him, threatening him with his sword. "You shall not pass," he said.

"You fucking idiot," Blaster Dark exclaimed, "You're letting a Reverse get away!"

Blaster Blade glared at him. "You've always been a man of deception."

"Oh?" the dark knight wanted so badly to slice his rival in half, "That was Luquier of the Pale Moon clan. Have you not heard of the recent Dark Zone attack?"

Blaster Blade kept his sword pointed at him. "She is merely a harmless damsel. She has an appointment with CEO Amaterasu, and she would have been okay if you weren't hunting her down."

"Is that what she said?" Blaster Dark asked, "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought to have bought some bullshit like that. Get the hell out of my way."

Barcgal ran toward Blaster Dark's leg and pounced, but Blaster Dark kicked him hard. "Stay out of this, mutt!" he exclaimed.

Blaster Blade threatened him with his sword once more. "You shall not harm her," he said again, "I gave her my word."

The rage building inside Blaster Dark was at its tipping point. "Is that what that kiss was about?" he remembered the passion in their embrace, the longing written in their faces, the intensity of their caress, and the last of his patience drained away. "That's it," he said, dropping his sword and tackling his rival to the ground. "You bastard!" he roared, punching him on the face, "Don't you understand? She toyed with you! She only used you to infiltrate the Sanctuary!"

"You're wrong," Blaster Blade insisted, "Her feelings for me are true."

Blaster Dark punched him on the face once more. He had never felt so infuriated. "She will never love you!" he shouted, "She is a Reverse! She is one of them, and you just led her to CEO Amaterasu. So congratulations, Blade. You just helped them get one step closer to destroying the fucking Sanctuary."

Blaster Blade kicked him away. "You expect me to believe that a woman like that would be capable of harm?"

"Wake the hell up, Blade!" Blaster Dark shouted, "Did she not use her charm against you?"

Blaster Blade furrowed his eyebrows. "Charm?"

Blaster Dark pointed at the side of his face. "Her red eye," he explained, "Surely you've seen it glow."

Blaster Blade did not answer. Blaster Dark continued: "She was trying to control you," he said, "But from the looks of it, it seems you are immune to her as well."

Blaster Blade stood up. "And I suppose you are immune, too? How convenient."

Blaster Dark sighed frustratingly and grabbed his sword. "Trust me on this, Blade. She is one of the more dangerous Reversed that we'll encounter today." His rival eyed him suspiciously. Blaster Dark frowned. "You've known me for too long," he admitted, "Do you really believe I would lie about this when the Sanctuary is at stake?"

The silence that wafted around them was filled with tension. The two knights glared at each other, their swords ready for any sudden attack. Finally, Blaster Blade sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

Blaster Dark retracted his sword. "We rally our team," he said, "you may have given her the lead, but at least we know where Void is headed. We must inform the Revengers and the Liberators immediately."

Blaster Blade scowled. "Fine," he kept his glare at the dark knight, "I will do just that. But my trust in you, especially with _her_, is still inexistent."

"I couldn't care less," Blaster Dark said, his anger still fresh, "Just stay away from her."


	9. Chapter 9: Hero

Chapter 9

"Aichi!" Kourin and Misaki shouted in unison as the blue-haired Gold Paladin fighter fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"I... can still... fight..." he said as he panted heavily.

"Absolutely not!" Kourin exclaimed. "You have fought a string of Reversed fighters without rest. You must take a break."

Misaki looked on and saw another group of Reversed fighters coming. She took Aichi's arm and placed it around her shoulder. "We need to get him out of here," Misaki said, "the Reversed will keep targeting him until he becomes one of them!"

Kourin placed Aichi's other arm around her. She glanced at Naoki and Shingo, who were on the lookout for the Foo Fighter team. "Any sign of them?" she called.

Naoki shook his head. "I don't see them at all, Kourin."

Shingo's eyes widened as he pointed at the horizon. "Over there!"

It was too far for most to see, but it was clear that Ren was in the middle of a fight with a Reversed fighter. Misaki and Kourin looked at each other and nodded. They hurried as they assisted Aichi to the direction of the Foo Fighters, while Naoki and Shingo tailed behind them.

"… Second check, Critical trigger," Ren announced, "I give all effects to Blaster Dark Revenger."

His opponent seemed to look annoyed. Ren faced his avatar. "Finish him off," he commanded, and the dark knight rose in the air and slashed through Twilight Baron. The opponent's sixth damage came, and the match finally ended. Ren sighed. The Reversed kept on coming today, and it was hard to keep them in check. He heard footsteps run their way, and he turned to see the Cardfight Club of Miyaji Academy approaching them. He looked at Aichi, who looked worn out.

Aichi turned to either side of him. "It's all right, I'm all right now," he said to Kourin and Misaki. The two girls carefully helped him to stand.

Ren walked over to him. "Aichi," he said, "I'm sorry for leaving you to battle alone. I've been kept busy back here myself."

Aichi gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, Ren. I can handle it."

Kourin folded her arms in obvious irritation. "We need to change our strategy," she prompted. She pointed at the horizon behind her. "There's too many Reversed fighters and they are all targeting the two of you. Meanwhile, the rest of us are just sitting ducks waiting until such time that these zombies wear you out."

Misaki nodded. "We need to find out what's really going on here."

Ren looked up at the Fukuhara building. The dark clouds were seemingly gathering at the top of it. He faced them. "There must be a reason as to why the Reversed are all outside. Perhaps something is happening inside that they don't want us to interfere with."

Aichi observed the movements of the further Reversed fighters. "Come to think of it, it seems that they are on patrol."

Tetsu walked closer to the Fukuhara premises. "I may know the quickest way inside. But we need a distraction. There's too many Reversed wandering about."

Kourin grumbled. "I'm tired of this." She said, seemingly pulling up the side of her skirt. All the men looked away immediately. Kourin tossed a gadget at Misaki, who stared at it curiously.

"A Taser?" she declared, "You have a Taser in there?"

Kourin brought out a bottle of pepper spray from her side pocket. "All of us idols have some form of self-defense," Kourin explained, "I just happen to bring two at times like these." She turned to her sister. "Suiko, care to join us?"

Suiko smiled as she presented her own Taser she had kept in her side pocket. "I'm ready when you both are."

* * *

The army of Revengers and Liberators marched dutifully toward Oracle Think Tank territory. Alfred approached the very front of the building where two blonde members of the Oracle Think Tank's sanctuary guardians stood. The lighter blonde nun in black attire stepped forward.

"King Alfred," the woman said, "I see you have brought additional reinforcements." She glanced at the dark knights from the Shadow Paladin clan before looking back at the Liberator's leader. "We weren't given any notice of your arrival."

"Forgive our sudden intrusion, Sister Cookie," Alfred said, "But we have good reason to believe that the CEO's company is Void's next target. One of his underlings is infiltrating the building as we speak."

The nun in blue attire behind Cookie brought out her weapon, the D Bayonet. "With all due respect sire, my team has patrolled the area 24/7. The Church will not let any foreigner gain admission to the CEO's building."

"I apologize, Mother Fromage. But we are here to help. Please give us permission to monitor the building."

Blaster Dark ignored the conversation they were having and instead eyed at each of the nuns that were patrolling the area. He recognized some of them, but there were a few that he did not.

"Blade," he called, "Do you know all these sisters?"

Blaster Blade, who was standing beside him, turned his head to the direction where Blaster Dark was looking. "Of course," he said, "The Liberators have a good relationship with the Battle Sisters."

It took an enormous amount of effort not to hear the gloat in Blaster Blade's voice, and Blaster Dark forced himself to repress any kind of witty remark. "Name all of them," he said.

Blaster Blade furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, but he looked at the horizon and watched everyone who passed by. A nun with a dark blue attire with long, golden hair walked by them, holding a sword in each hand. "That is Sister Parfait," he said, "She recently got promoted as one of Mother Fromage's higher ranked sisters."

"Spare me the backstory, Blade," Blaster Dark protested, "Just name them."

Blaster Blade frowned. "Right. Over there, by the East exit is Sister Cocotte, and the feisty looking one with a bright smile, that's Macaron, and the girl beside her is…"

Blaster Dark kept his eye on a tall, slim nun in black. To someone who passes by, it looks as if she was patrolling, but he had been staring at her for quite some time. It became apparent to him that this nun was different from the rest. Blaster Dark grabbed Blaster Blade and pointed at the nun.

"That one," he interrupted, "The nun in black."

Blaster Blade was annoyed at the dark knight's incredibly rude attitude, but he maintained his calm and looked on. The nun walked around, but never once turned to their direction. "I cannot get a good look at her face. She does not turn this way and all I can see is her side."

Blaster Dark observed closer. "Her hair, Blade," he pointed out, "She tries to hide it under her veil. But it is red."

Blaster Blade sighed. "You seek to wrong her lady so much, that you would pounce at anyone with red hair."

"Her lady cannot reach CEO Amaterasu," Blaster Dark said, keeping his focus on that one nun, "And her lady is one tricky dame." He brought out his sword. Blaster Blade's eyes widened.

"Are you out of your mind?" he exclaimed, keeping the sword down, "If you attack a member of the Church, the Revengers will never set foot on Oracle Think Tank grounds again!"

"She isn't a member," Blaster Dark said, and he darted toward the ginger-haired nun. All eyes were suddenly on him.

Fromage glared at the knight angrily. "Battle Sisters! Subdue him!"

Mordred cursed under his breath. "Damn it, Blaster Dark…"

The sister named Macaron brought out her machine guns and fired. Blaster Dark deflected each bullet with his sword. He reached Macaron and smashed against her shoulder. Macaron screamed as she was thrown to the side. Cocotte ran in front of him and slashed her huge scythe. Blaster Dark met the attack and pushed her out. Almost instantly, Glace and Mocha blocked his way.

"You don't want to do this, Blaster Dark," Glace warned.

"You will forever be on our hit list if you proceed any further," Mocha added.

The nun in black finally turned to him. Blaster Dark's heart skipped a beat. The red-haired sister grinned at him maliciously and mouthed a thanks before she ran inside the building. Blaster Dark gritted his teeth.

"Out of my way!" he yelled, ramming his sword to the ground. A surge of lightning enveloped his sword. The lightning shot across the ground and engulfed Glace. She screamed in agony. Mocha's eyes widened in horror. "Glace!" she exclaimed. She glared at Blaster Dark. "You!" Mocha said, running towards the dark knight. Blaster Dark raised his sword and rammed it at Mocha sideways. Mocha screamed as she was thrown to the side.

"Blaster Dark!" Mordred yelled. Blaster Dark glanced behind him and saw his team of Revengers standing with him. Mordred's eyes were a mixture of disappointment and anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Luquier has impersonated a Battle Sister," Blaster Dark said, "Hold everyone off for me." Without another word, he ran to the direction where the ginger-haired nun went.

* * *

"Take this!" Kourin exclaimed, pressing the pepper spray. A cloud wafted around the Reversed fighter and he screamed in agony as he fell on his knees. Suiko and Misaki were right behind her, using their Taser to anyone who attacked them.

The rest of the gang followed Tetsu as he ran toward a back door. He pressed in his code and the door unlocked. He turned his head toward the three women. "Kourin, Suiko, Misaki! Let's go!"

The ladies dashed toward the door and got inside before Tetsu finally closed it shut. The hoard of Reversed fighters banged at the door violently. Naoki shuddered.

"Was I like that as Reversed?" he asked.

Shingo shook his head. "I don't believe I ever recalled you being this violent."

Tetsu observed the Reversed outside. "It seems the longer you are Reversed, the more malicious you get," he theorized, "we must hurry, Ren."

Ren nodded and he hurried toward the elevator. _Asaka_, he thought, _I'm coming for you._

* * *

Luquier hurried her pace. She knew the Battle Sisters were not going to hold him much longer.

_Have you reached her?_ The dark, wicked voice echoed in her head. Luquier frowned.

"No master," she said.

_You need to hurry. I am getting impatient with you, dragon tamer. We are all waiting for your signal._

She shuddered at the disappointed tone of her master. "I will do what I can."

She saw a shadow in front of her getting larger and she turned in time to see Blaster Dark tackling her. She fell to the ground with him on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and raised her arms above her head.

"Got you," he said.

Luquier grinned. "Not quite." She tucked her legs and kicked him hard on the stomach. Blaster Dark groaned as he was thrown back. Luquier got up quickly and brought out a set of knives. "You look extra grumpy today, handsome," she said, "What's the matter? Did you not enjoy the little show your rival and I gave you?"

Blaster Dark stood and threatened her with his sword. "I've been given orders to kill you," he said.

Luquier flinched. "Ouch," she said, "That's kind of harsh. After all, it was just a long, passionate kiss."

Blaster Dark yelled as he ran toward her with his raised sword. Luquier avoided him as he attempted to slash through her. She grabbed his wrist and threw him to the wall. The wall cracked at the collision. A few rocks rained over Blaster Dark as he stood once more.

Luquier laughed. "I've got to say, Blaster Blade is indeed better than you in every way." She threw a knife at him but Blaster Dark moved away.

"The way he kissed me," she began, "Mm! It was absolutely amazing. I had trouble standing with my knees buckling every second."

"Enough," Blaster Dark demanded, readying himself for another attack, "You are no longer the Luquier I've known," His sword gradually began to shine, "So don't pretend I care about you." He rammed his sword to the ground and a lightning fast bolt sped through the ground and electrocuted Luquier.

She screamed in agony, and Blaster Dark noticed the red marks of the Reverse under her eyes suddenly becoming visible. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Blaster Dark stepped forward and pointed his sword at her chest. She looked up at him, the horror in her eyes apparent.

Blaster Dark's heart skipped a beat. _She's scared… _He narrowed his eyes as he pressed his sword into Luquier's chest. She whimpered. Blaster Dark gritted his teeth. _No, I must not hold back. _"You're finished, temptress."

The two of them stared at each other eye to eye, until finally a smile crept across the dragon tamer's face.

"You're bluffing," she realized, and she caressed the sword in front of her. "You're not here to kill me… You're here to protect me from everyone else."

Blaster Dark flinched, and Luquier stood up, tightening her grip on his sword and pulled. The sword slipped out of his fingers and for a moment Blaster Dark panicked.

"Now I know," Luquier tossed the sword in the air and caught it by the handle. She moved forward swiftly and pushed Blaster Dark against the wall with her hand pinning both his wrists above his head. "I am your weakness."

Blaster Dark grunted. "Luquier," he rasped. She raised his sword and Blaster Dark closed his eyes in surrender. He heard the sword penetrate the wall, but felt no pain. Blaster Dark opened his eyes and looked up. Luquier had pierced his sword through the wall, with his hands trapped inside the arch at the tip of his sword.

* * *

The elevator doors opened only to reveal the members of Team Dreadnought, SIT Genius, and Caesar staring back at them with an uncanny smile. Leon and Koutei, the leaders of Dreadnought and Caesar, were nowhere in sight.

Aichi stepped forward. "Everyone! Thank goodness. There are Reversed below us, and we need your help—"

Ren held him back. The blue-haired cardfighter turned to him curiously. Ren's eyes stared at the people in front of them. "Aichi," he said, "Look closely."

Aichi observed the card fighters. Each one of them was staring back at him with cold, soulless eyes. At first, he took their smile as a welcome, but now it seemed obvious that it was as malicious as the ones he had seen in the faces of the Reversed Fukuhara students. Aichi's heart sank. "E… Everyone is…?"

"Right," Ren said, "Everyone here is Reversed."

Red marks under their eyes suddenly appeared. The tiny hairs on Aichi's skin rose. "I… I can't believe it!"

The twins of team Dreadnought presented their decks. "Leon is busy right now," Sharlene said, "So we'll handle you." finished Jillian.

The young genius card fighters from Singapore readied their decks as well. "We shall also fight everyone and leave the rest to King Matsusada."

The brother and sister members of Team Caesar, Yuri and Gai, walked forward. "Same with us," Yuri said, "You cannot get past us."

Misaki stepped forward. "Ren, Aichi, we'll handle this."

Aichi's eyes widened. "What? No! You can't!" he looked around him. "If you lose you'll become Reversed like them."

"So we won't lose," Kourin said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You and Ren need to find out who's behind this and put a stop to it."

Ren turned to his team only to see the determined faces of Tetsu and Suiko.

"We'll manage," Tetsu reassured. Suiko smiled at him. "Don't worry about us."

Ren was unsure whether to leave everyone. He knew the power of the Reversed, and even he was sometimes driven to a corner. But it was the only option he had in order to get to the bottom of Void's plan. _And save her,_ the thought immediately crossed his mind. Asaka's bright smile flashed before his eyes. He shook his head vigorously. Ren grabbed Aichi's wrist.

"Let's go," he said, dragging him toward the exit. The Reversed fighters attempted to chase after them, only to be blocked by the others.

"Wait a minute, Ren!" Aichi exclaimed, "You know how dangerous the Reversed are! How can you possibly be okay with this?"

"I'm not," Ren said finally, "but it's the only choice we have."

* * *

"Oh?" Luquier paced herself, walking back and forth while her eyes kept their gaze at Blaster Dark. He struggled to get out, but the sword above him was embedded deep on the wall. "Surely, running away that night was not the only choice you had."

Blaster Dark huffed. He stared at Luquier as he tried to explain himself. "I wasn't charmed," he said, "but what you did to me was just as effective, if not much worse." his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. It broke him to see Luquier this way. "I needed to get back to the Sanctuary. I had to return to the Shadow Paladins. They were waiting for me. However…"

When he looked at her again, he imagined how she once was—the girl he met that day at the forest, the girl who aided his wounds… the girl he kissed. Her smile resonated in his memory. "You gave me a reason," he said finally, his throat tightening in emotion as he confessed, "You became my reason to stay."

Luquier stopped. She stared at him in shock, but remained speechless. Blaster Dark continued. "If I hadn't left you that night, if I had stayed with you any longer, I would have betrayed the entire Sanctuary," he explained, "Every minute with you gave me all the more reason to stay."

"Shut up!" Luquier bellowed, throwing a knife at Blaster Dark. The knife barely missed the side of his face.

She pulled out her whip from the slit of her Habit. "Unless I kill you, you will never become fully mine. The only way for you to be with me is if no one else can."

"You're wrong," Blaster Dark said, the determination in his voice apparent, "You're blinded by the Reversed. You fail to see the truth," he was staring back at those destructive-bound eyes of red and blue, but not an ounce of him was scared. "The truth that from the very beginning, I have always been yours."

"No!" Luquier yelled, cracking her whip at him. "You're just a stubborn son of a bitch who doesn't care about anything else but his stupid team!" she whipped him continuously, her barrage of attacks stinging him all over. He shut his eyes tight and endured her rage. She continued her whips, until she finally stopped to catch her breath.

Blaster Dark looked up at her, his body trembling from the harsh burns. "I… would do anything for you… Luquier."

She glared at him as she panted heavily. Blaster Dark continued, "If this is what could bring you back… then I would gladly do it a thousand times over."

"_S-Stop!_"

Luquier turned to see a young knight in Shadow Paladin armor, with a red cape behind him and carrying two huge blades.

Blaster Dark couldn't believe it. "Fritz…?"

Fritz's swords were pointed threateningly at Luquier. "Let him go, you witch!"

Luquier stood and walked toward him, amused at his naïve courage.

Blaster Dark panicked. "Fritz!" he cried, "Get away from here!"

Fritz glared at the woman who stood before him. "I know of her charm, sir," he said, "And I know… you are under it. I'll save you."

Luquier grinned and her red eye began to shine bright.

Blaster Dark's face fell. "Fritz! Listen to me! You need to get out of here right now, do you understand?"

Fritz brought his sword forward in between him and Luquier. "No, sir!" he yelled, "I will not succumb to fear. I _will_ save you."

Luquier giggled. "My, my. You really are respected back at home, aren't you, handsome?" she looked straight into Fritz's eyes and his stance visibly wavered. "This poor little guy idolizes you."

Fritz's body trembled, his heart beginning to race. The sight of the woman in front of him brought him down on his knees. "U-ugh…." He dropped his twin blades to the ground.

"NO!" Blaster Dark yelled frantically, "You can't do this, Luquier!"

She approached the young knight slowly, bringing up her hand to caress his face. "Tell me, Fritz," Luquier crooned, "Why does he mean so much to you?"

Fritz was shaking. A bead of sweat dripped from his head. "H-He…" Fritz mumbled, "He is… our hero… incorruptible… ever strong… the martyr of the Sanctuary." He grabbed one of his blades from the floor. "L-let him go, witch."

Luquier pouted. Her red eye gleamed. "Aw," she muttered, "you're not going to harm me, are you?"

Fritz tightened his grip on his sword. "An enemy of Blaster Dark's… is an enemy of… of…"

Luquier placed a finger in front of his lips. "Ssh… you're not going to harm me, Fritz." She whispered in his ear. Fritz breathed heavily. The drive to serve this woman was excruciatingly overwhelming.

"Luquier!" Blaster Dark shouted, struggling to free himself from his sword's grip, "Leave him alone, damn it!"

She looked back at him with a malicious grin. "Let me tell you something about your incorruptible hero," she said, leading Fritz to stand. Fritz groaned as he let go of his sword. Luquier walked behind him and rested her chin on his left shoulder. "He isn't charmed," she hissed.

Fritz's eyes widened. He stared at Blaster Dark in horror. "But… I heard you say it," he said, "You would do anything for her… Anything!" Blaster Dark was suddenly overcome with guilt at the sight of Fritz's disheartened face. "Surely she is lying," Fritz said, "Please, sir… tell me she is."

Blaster Dark found no words to say to him. Anything he could have said would leave him crushed. Luquier laughed hysterically. "You've been looking up to a traitor, Fritz!" she exclaimed, "Your dark knight is nothing but a deceiver. He says he fights for the Sanctuary, but his true loyalty lies with me."

She took out her knife and stabbed Fritz from behind. Blaster Dark's stomach churned. Fritz let out a small cry as Luquier turned the knife slowly.

"Stop it, Luquier!" Blaster Dark demanded, "Let the kid go!"

"Hear that?" Luquier said, caressing Fritz with her free hand, "He didn't even tell you to fight me." She turned the knife the other way, and Fritz yelled in agony.

"STOP!" Blaster Dark yelled, "Leave him out of this! Please!" his voice strained.

Luquier neared herself to Fritz's ear and mumbled, "Look at him Fritz. Such a pathetic sight, is it not?"

Blaster Dark's heart was pounding loudly. "Damn it, Luquier," he rasped, "What the hell do you want?" she glanced at him and gave him a teasing grin. She took the knife out and stabbed Fritz once more.

"STOP IT!" Blaster Dark yelled, "Damn it, just stop! ...Stop." his head hung low in defeat.

Luquier pulled out the knife from Fritz's back. "Ugh!" Fritz moaned. Luquier presented the young knight her bloodied knife.

"Go on, dear," she egged, "Kill the traitor."

Blaster Dark looked up at them weakly. Fritz grabbed the knife from her. "Y-yes… mistress…"

Blaster Dark gritted his teeth. Fritz looked at him with pained eyes as he dragged himself toward his shackled hero.

"Fritz," Blaster Dark said, "Listen to me. You are under her charm. You need to fight it, Fritz. Snap out of it!"

"Kill… the traitor…" he mumbled, making his way toward his hero. He continued on until he finally stood face to face with him. Fritz raised the blood knife in his hand. "Kill…"

Blaster Dark flinched. The knife swopped down and pierced through Fritz's abdomen. Blaster Dark looked on in horror. "Fritz…?"

The young knight smiled as he trembled. Luquier's eyes widened. "No, no!" she shouted, bringing out her whip. "You were supposed to kill the traitor!"

"I… am a traitor," Fritz declared, dropping to his knees. He kept his tired gaze at Blaster Dark. "I… am a Revenger," he said, "And I… wanted to kill you." He smiled at his hero, who seemed to look overwhelmed with pain. Fritz continued, "That makes me… a traitor."

"Argh!" Luquier shouted, cracking her whip at Fritz. The young knight fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Luquier, no!" Blaster Dark pleaded, but Luquier continued her frenzied attacks at Fritz's lifeless body.

"You… insolent… servant!" Luquier shouted, "You don't deserve your queen's mercy!"

Tears of frustration fell from Blaster Dark's eyes as he glared at the monster he now saw in his former lover.

"You're gone…" he muttered, his heart pounding, "you're really… gone…" he glared at Luquier, anger inside him building. The smile he once saw in her face would never come back. Her precious laugh, her sweet and tender voice… it was all gone. It always has been. But now he understood he had been blinded by hope, at the possibility of seeing her again. But now he knew it was pointless. He stared at Fritz and the anger in him rose.

"I'll kill you."

Luquier ceased her whips and stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Blaster Dark shouted, his tears falling from the sides of his face, "I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

For a short moment, he saw the terror in her eyes, but she masked it with a sly grin. "I broke you." She walked closer to take the knife from the side of his face. "You want to kill me?" she brought out her hand to caress him, but Blaster Dark avoided her touch. Luquier pouted.

"Aww," she crooned, "Will you look at that. Our first fight." She glided her hand over his armor and he hissed. Luquier smiled. She placed the knife on her side and grabbed his face. Then she neared herself to him and gave him a deep kiss.

Blaster Dark struggled to break free from her grip, but she held him tighter the more he did. He growled as he tried to shake her off. Luquier moaned and kissed him deeper. Finally she broke off from him. The two stared at each other as they panted. The dragon tamer grinned as she licked her lips. "Mm," she said, "Just as good as I remember."

Blaster Dark grumbled. "You're sick."

Luquier giggled. "Please. I only take what I want from the willing. But thank you."

Blaster Dark glared at her, but was unable to say anything more. Luquier turned Fritz and took out the knife from his body. "I'd love to stay and chat, but duty calls." She glided the knife onto Fritz's body to clean off the blood before keeping it. She looked at Blaster Dark and winked. "'Till next time, handsome."

She ran off, just in time to avoid the army of Revengers that arrived at the scene.


	10. Chapter 10: Between Two Worlds

Chapter 10

Abyss healer checked Fritz's pulse as Healing Revenger hovered the green orb she had conjured over the knight's body. Blaster Dark and the other Revengers looked on desperately. The tension in the room was apparent. Finally, the healing Revenger's green orb of light disappeared, and the two of them faced the other knights. Abyss healer shook her head.

The shoulders of the knights visibly slumped as they lowered their heads in sadness. After a beat of a moment, Mordred cleared his throat and faced them. "Revengers," he said, "Tonight we lost an ally. However, we should not let Fritz's sacrifice be in vain. We continue on fighting."

"Yes, General Mordred." The Revengers' reply was not as fervent as before. Mordred walked away as his army followed. Blaster Dark stayed standing before Fritz, his anger brewing inside him. He turned and walked toward the path where he saw Luquier run off.

"Where are you going?" Mordred asked.

Blaster Dark turned to him. "I need to stop her."

Mordred frowned. "No. From now on, we stick together."

"I need to find her, Mord—"

"NO!" Mordred's sudden outburst stunned the entire room. "You are _not_ following that woman again. You may not be affected by her Charm, but you are definitely the most vulnerable of any of her puppets."

Blaster Dark glared at him. "Know your place, Mordred."

Mordred moved closer. "On the contrary, _you_ should know your place, knight. You may be the one who appointed me, but I am still in charge of the army. We held everyone off for you to chase that blasted elf, and look where it got us. Fritz is dead. You are _not_ fit to battle against her at your present state."

Blaster Dark couldn't believe his ears. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think I'm oblivious to what's going on?" Mordred said. He stepped closer to him until finally they were a few inches apart. "You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment. She has you at the palm of her hand, and she is toying with you, just like the servant she wants you to be."

His words stung him, but Blaster Dark remained strong. "I need to fight her alone, Mordred."

"WHY?" Mordred bellowed, "This is _not_ the time to involve your personal life! We are at war!"

"I know that." Blaster Dark said.

"Then why do you insist being alone?"

"Because I'm the only one who can fight her!" Blaster Dark yelled, "Don't you see? If the Revengers came after her, they would all fall on their knees in servitude. And I can't afford losing another ally!"

"And we can't risk losing you!" Mordred yelled back. The two knights glared at each other. "You are vulnerable, Blaster Dark. If you chase her again, you might get yourself into more trouble. You care for her too much to follow orders."

The look on Blaster Dark's face was pure anger. "No," he replied fervently, "I don't." He let his own statement sink in. "She is a shell of the woman I care for. I know that now." his grip on his sword tightened, "The real Luquier is good as dead."

The ground shook. Gunfire was heard from outside. Mordred turned his head toward the chaotic sounds. "The opposition has arrived," Mordred said, "We need to help the Church. Blaster Dark—" he turned back to face him, but he was gone. He saw a glimpse of the dark knight's red cape before the knight turned to a corner and left the Revengers once again. Mordred sighed frustratingly. "Revengers," he called, "let us fight for the Sanctuary. Proceed to the entrance immediately."

"But sir," a knight spoke up, "What about Blaster Dark?"

"We'll catch up with him later," Mordred said, "For now, we must march into war. The Sanctuary is under attack."

* * *

…

* * *

Luquier walked past the now unconscious Secretary Angel. The nerve of that girl to even think she can stop someone like her, especially now that she was with Void's alliance. Luquier huffed arrogantly as she opened the door to the CEO's office and proceeded inside. The noble Oracle Think Tank leader was standing at the center of the room, her expression calm but serious. Her attire was different from what Luquier remembered; her headdress was more detailed, with golden straws fanning out like sunrays. Her kimono-like robe had a more elaborate design, with her sleeves rainbow-colored. She had a neatly tied red lace around her waist and a blue Shinto necklace around her neck. In addition, she also wore a long yellow-blue patterned scarf. The orange tassels at the hem of her kimono were clasped in gold cuffs. Her long black hair was let down as usual, with the addition of two locks on either side of her face neatly tied with golden clamps. She held her trademark mirror by her side.

"I've been waiting for you, Dragon Tamer," Amaterasu said.

Luquier chuckled. "Are you going to fight me, then?" she pulled out her silver thorn whip.

Amaterasu's expression remained serious. "I have seen all the possible futures of Void's plan. And I will merely choose the path where least lives are lost. It is my duty to follow destiny."

Luquier smiled. She cracked her whip toward the CEO. The silver thorns wrapped around her tightly. Amaterasu grunted. "This is highly unnecessary," she replied calmly. Luquier brought out the black vial she had kept on the side pouch of her Habit. Amaterasu looked at the tamer sternly. "When you are done with me, please return the outfit you stole to the Battle Sisters. Sister Fromage will be very upset that a non-member of the Church is wearing the Habit designed only for her team."

Luquier grabbed Amaterasu's hair and pulled it. Amaterasu hissed angrily. "Must you tug that hard?" Luquier opened the vial without taking her eyes off her victim.

"Tell me Amaterasu," she said, "Why would a so-called 'all-knowing' being such as yourself give in without a fight?"

The CEO's expression hardened. "I already told you. I will follow the better path. More lives will be saved this way, including yours."

Luquier's heart skipped a beat. The mention of her own future somehow irritated her. "You're insane," she spat, "Void is the future. You will see that soon enough." She opened the CEO's mouth and forced her to drink the contents of the vial.

Luquier heard someone from behind running toward them and she turned in time to see Blaster Dark yanking her away from Amaterasu. The vial fell and shattered to the ground, and the last drops of the ominous liquid trickled to the floor. Amaterasu coughed profusely, her head spinning as her body fell.

"Lady Amaterasu!" Blaster Dark exclaimed. Luquier swat Blaster Dark's arm away. The dark knight glared angrily at the dragon tamer. "You!" he shouted, swinging his sword at her. Luquier barely evaded his attack. Blaster Dark continued, "What did you do to her?"

Luquier frowned. "Why are you so concerned?" she took out a knife and raised it in between them, "And why does _she_ get a title?"

Blaster Dark struck her again with his sword. Luquier met the attack with her knife but fell back from the impact. The attack caught her off guard. Out of all the times he attacked, this was the only one where she felt that he was seriously aiming to kill her. The realization came to her as a shock, and she hardly avoided his next attack as he charged at her again. Luquier stood and pointed the knife at him. "Wow," she panted, "You're serious this time."

Blaster Dark ignored her remark and attacked once more. He finally struck her and she was thrown back. Luquier clutched her side as she struggled to stand. Blaster Dark walked closer to her. "Give me the antidote," he said sternly. On his peripheral, Blaster Dark saw that Amaterasu had stopped moving.

Luquier forced out a laugh. "You… care about her that much?" she said, her body shaking until she finally stood. "Then… she deserves to die!" she screamed. Blaster Dark raised his arm and swung it hard across her face. The blow had her mouth bleeding, and she laughed again. "You're an idiot…" Luquier mumbled.

The leaders of each army of United Sanctuary burst into the room. Fromage, Mordred, Blaster Blade and Alfred had their weapons ready. Luquier grinned. "I see the cavalry has arrived." She glanced at Amaterasu and saw that her body was emanating a dark glow. "Just in time."

Slowly, Amaterasu rose. "Miss Amaterasu!" Fromage shouted as she ran toward her.

"Wait, Sister Fromage—" Blaster Blade said, grabbing Fromage's wrist.

Amaterasu's eyes opened. The dark glow surrounding her disappeared, and her lips formed a sinister smile. Luquier fell on her knees and bowed her head.

"Welcome, Master Void." Luquier said.

The leaders of the Sanctuary were all awe-struck at the greeting. Blaster Blade's grip on his sword tightened. He felt the abnormally dark power coming from the CEO, and he instantly knew that she was indeed Void. His heart skipped a beat. How can this happen? He stared at Luquier and he couldn't help but feel hurt. Blaster Dark was right about her all along.

Fromage shook her head. "No… it can't be!" she exclaimed, "Miss Amaterasu foretold a good future… this can't be it!"

Void turned to Luquier. "Stand, Dragon Tamer."

Luquier did as she was told. Void stared at Amaterasu's hands and body. "She is strong," she said, "you did well, Luquier."

"Thank you, master." She said.

Fromage glared at the CEO. "Don't speak in the voice of Miss Amaterasu!" she ran toward her with her D Bayonet ready to strike. Void raised her arms. In an instant, the windows of the building shattered and a couple of Gravity Collapse Dragons flew inside. Twilight Baron and Niobium, who were riding each dragon from behind, jumped out and stood in front of Void. Twilight Baron met his sword with Fromage's and pushed her back. Fromage grunted. The two dragons threatened the other leaders of the Sanctuary while Niobium faced Blaster Dark in an ever-ready attack stance.

Alfred and Mordred placed their sword in between them and the dragons while Blaster Blade threatened his sword at Twilight Baron. Fromage gritted her teeth. She kept her eyes at Void, who had invaded Amaterasu's body. "What do you want from our CEO?" she demanded.

Void smiled. "Your corporation has been developing technology that foresees the future," she explained, "It has been hidden from anyone outside your clan, but now I know where it is. And what a clever hiding place it is. Props to Amaterasu for that." She took the mirror that Amaterasu always held and looked at it closely. "Only the CEO has access to this. And thankfully, I am the CEO."

Void held the mirror in front of her. The reflection showed Amaterasu's face, only her expression was more malefic than what Amaterasu was known to have. Void chanted something that only Amaterasu would have known, and in an instant, the mirror glowed bright.

An angel from the clan of Angel Feather flew inside the room from the broken windows. She landed beside Void and her lapis lazuli wings retracted. Alfred's eyes widened. She is an angel from the Celestial Special Medical Team, and he knew her well. Her once beautiful golden blonde hair was now silver-white locks, and her former medical uniform was discarded and replaced with a darker, more revealing attire. The red rings and marks all over her body and weapons was apparent. She bowed her head toward Void before speaking. "We have subdued the resistance, Master. Everything is according to plan."

Void grinned. "Excellent, Ramiel. Tell the others that the portal is ready. Our invasion to the other world is about to be set in motion."

Ramiel nodded. Her majestic lapis lazuli wings spread and she flew out the window.

"Other world?" Mordred murmured to Fromage, "I thought the device was to foretell the future."

Fromage's expression hardened. "Our technology was designed to read the future, but doing so requires a higher form of power. You see, to look into the future, it is required to break through the barriers of physics itself and warp space and time. You are looking into another dimension, so to speak. It is a very complicated process."

Void nodded her head. "It seems you understand the power I am after, Fromage. With Amaterasu's power alone, the device can bend space and time enough to see the events of what is yet to come. But in truth, I couldn't care less about the future. I _am_ the future. However, to invade two worlds, to rewrite two dimensions and calling both my own… well that is really something to look forward to. Together with my power, Amaterasu's device will be able to bend space and time to its highest potential— enough to create a portal to another world. Of course, some of us already know of this world, don't we, Blaster Blade?"

Blaster Blade's eyes widened. "No, you won't. You can't! We'll stop you!"

Mordred furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden outburst. Alfred glanced at him. "For a time, Blaster Blade has felt a link with another being from another world," Alfred explained, "A handful of us have felt this unexplainable bond. Blaster Blade has told me Blaster Dark had felt a link to another foreign being as well."

Mordred glanced at Blaster Dark and saw in his expression that the dark knight was just as aggravated as Blaster Blade was. "He has never told me any of this," Mordred admitted, "Forgive me for my ignorance, Alfred."

"I myself don't understand it," Alfred said, "but the existence of this other world is indeed real. Blaster Blade has become highly attached and has led the Liberators in conjunction with his link."

Blaster Blade grumbled. "Your invasion of their world will fail!" he bellowed.

Void chuckled. "On the contrary, I have already begun my invasion. A handful of them are already under my control as the Reversed."

Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark suddenly felt a pang of fear. _Could he be…?_ Blaster Blade thought. It was unfathomable to even think that his link would be Reversed, but the possibility haunted him.

Blaster Dark was about to attack, but Niobium blocked his way. He grumbled. "You won't get away with this, Void!" he shouted.

Void smiled, and the mirror was suddenly engulfed in dark aura. "I already have."

The mirror projected a beam and formed a huge dark void in the middle of the room. "The invasion to the other world has now begun," Void declared, walking into the portal. Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark struck Twilight Baron and Niobium respectively, and the two Link Joker units counterattacked. Fromage, Mordred and Alfred dodged as the two Gravity Collapse dragons began their own set of attacks.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Ren and Aichi stepped out, just in time to see Koutei down on his knees and panting, with Leon standing before him. The two of them ran toward the fallen Emperor.

"Koutei!" Aichi exclaimed, running to his side, "Are you all right?" Koutei groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What… what happened?" he said.

Aichi and Leon guided him to stand. "You were Reversed," Leon reminded, "but I was able to defeat you in a match. Looks like you're back to normal."

A small chuckle from the other end of the room was heard, and the four card fighters looked on in suspicion. Out in the shadows, Asaka stepped out, her expression malicious. Ren's heart sank. She was still under the control of Void, and it hurt for him to see her like that.

A sly smile formed across her lips. "Looks like we've underestimated you, dear Leon."

Another figure stepped out of the shadows, and it was Aichi's distressed voice that uttered his name. "Kai!"

The brown haired former Narukami fighter smiled at them, and the red marks under his green eyes glowed. Ren was stunned. To see a strong fighter like Kai be Reversed was unnerving. It was Aichi who spoke up despite the tension. "Who Reversed you?" he demanded.

Kai chuckled. "I embraced this power before anyone could." He revealed his ace and the four other cardfighters looked on in horror.

"Link Joker!" Leon shouted.

Kai nodded. "Beautiful, isn't it? Nebula Lord Dragon," the entire deck glowed a dark aura as he held it in his hand, "It can beat every single one of you here, the so called 'strongest fighters'."

Leon grumbled. "You're behind all this?" he cried out, "What exactly are you planning?"

Kai grinned. "For a time, I only wanted to be a strong fighter, but Void has a higher calling. Plans have changed, and the invasion is afoot."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Invasion? What invasion?"

A dark circular void appeared in the middle of the room. Ren, Aichi, Leon and Koutei stepped back in surprise. Kai and Asaka looked on in earnest as CEO Amaterasu stepped out of the portal.

Koutei's eyes widened. "What… what's happening?"

Leon's expression hardened. "CEO… Amaterasu…" The world of Cray had finally seeped into their world completely. Back in the island where his people were stranded, Leon was given a glimpse of the foreign world of Cray, and the power each unit possessed. Having the inhabitants of Cray visit their world was an undeniable apocalypse.

Ren and Aichi observed Amaterasu carefully, and they automatically knew that something was off with her. The dark aura they had sensed amongst all the Reversed fighters was a million times stronger with Amaterasu. Ren's heart was racing. This could only mean one thing.

"Void…" Ren muttered. The presence of Void added on to Cray's invasion made things much worse. Asaka and Kai bowed before Amaterasu. "Welcome to Earth, Master Void." They said in unison.

Right outside the building, the skies dimmed and an even bigger portal formed amidst the eerie clouds. Thunder roared, and a colony of Link Joker dragons descended from the heavens, with multiple other Link Joker knights riding on their backs.

"What is this?" Leon blurted out angrily.

Void stared straight at Leon and the Aqua Force fighter flinched in terror. "The Tetra Drive Dragon link," she stated and frowned. "Ah, both of you are stubborn enough to withstand me. However…" she shot a beam at him, and Leon yelled in agony.

"Leon!" Ren, Aichi, and Koutei cried out.

"From this point on, our worlds are linked," Void said, "Whatever pain you feel, your link feels. Which means, if I dispose of you now, I have one less resistance to worry about."

Koutei ran and tackled Void to the ground. The beam disappeared. Leon fell. Aichi and Ren ran to his side.

"Leon!" Aichi cried.

Leon's body was visibly shaking. "I… I'm okay. Ugh…" Ren and Aichi helped him up. Void glared at Koutei.

"You," Void replied, "The Daiyusha link. I must say I am surprised to see you unreversed. However, you will be one of us again soon enough."

Koutei glared at her. "What are you talking about?" red lightning sparked around him, and almost instantly the Great Emperor was engulfed in dark aura. Koutei shouted in pain.

"What's going on?" Aichi said, his voice frantic.

Ren looked out the window and saw a Reversed Ramiel and Daiyusha coming out from the dark portal outside.

Void laughed. "Both links need to be on the same side. But of course, the Reversed will dominate those who aren't."

Ren's stomach churned at the realization. "Aichi, look outside," he said. Aichi did and caught a glimpse of the Reversed Daiyusha. His eyes widened in horror. "His avatar is Reversed…"

"… which means Koutei will also be Reversed," Ren finished, "We're linked with our avatars now."

Void stood and approached Ren, Aichi and Leon. "What a wonderful collection we have here," Void remarked, "The links of the two heroes." Void stepped closer toward them. "The two of you will be disposed of immediately."

A surge of fear seeped into Asaka's heart. "No!" she exclaimed. The exclamation caught Void off guard and her eyes shifted toward Asaka. Ren grabbed a pebble from the plant pot beside them and threw it at Void. The pebble struck her head and she cried out.

Ren turned to Aichi and Leon. "Let's go!" he said, and the three ran toward the emergency exit. Void grumbled. "Link of Daiyusha, take them out!"

"Yes, Master Void," Koutei said, and he ran out after them.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe Haven

Chapter 11

Ren, Aichi and Leon arrived at the next floor, only to see their friends surrounded with the other Reversed fighters. Kourin and Suiko had their Tasers ready, while Misaki was pointing the pepper spray at their enemies.

"Everyone," Aichi called, "we must leave, now!"

Misaki frowned. "I'm sorry," she said as she sprayed at Team SIT Genius and Team Cesar. The members of the teams screamed in agony.

Kourin grumbled and shot her Taser at Jillian. Suiko did the same with Sharlene. The two Aqua Force fighters shrieked as they fell. Leon turned away. To see Jillian and Sharlene like this was too much for him to bear. His first instinct was to protect them, but he had to resist for now. A shadow lurked from the stairs and Leon saw Koutei running toward them.

"Ren! Aichi!" Leon shouted. The two of them turned and saw Koutei approaching.

"Sendou Aichi. Suzugamori Ren. I'm afraid both of you are not going anywhere. Master Void needs you."

"Ren!" Suiko shouted. She threw the Taser gun toward him. Ren leaped and caught it in the air. He aimed it at Koutei and shot him. The Emperor bellowed as his body shuddered violently.

"We need to find a safer place until we come up with a solid plan," Leon proposed.

Ren nodded. "I agree," he turned to the others and motioned them to follow him. Kourin, Misaki, Suiko, Shingo, Naoki and Tetsu ran with the three leaders to the exit. Ren continued running, unsure of what to do. Everything was happening so fast. He never would have imagined that the grand plan was to have Void take over the world.

Misaki spoke up. "Please, tell us what's going on! What happened up there?"

Leon glanced toward her. "Void," he said, "Void came to this world in the form of Amaterasu. She's also sent Link Joker units and Reversed units and they are emerging from the skies outside using a portal from Cray."

Naoki grinned. "Cray is coming to Earth? Well that's good news too! That means the good guys are coming as well, right?"

Misaki grunted. "I don't think that's the appropriate reaction," she said, "If Link Joker and the Reversed are invading, it's all bad news for us."

All of a sudden, red sparks appeared around Tetsu. "What… What's going on?" he began, but the red sparks grew violently engulfed him in an ominous dark aura.

"Tetsu!" Suiko shouted, and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Tetsu…" Ren remembered Koutei's sudden transformation the moment Daiyusha came to Earth. He watched in dismay as one of his closest friends fell on his knees, struggling to fight for his sanity. Slowly, Tetsu raised his head to face Ren. "Get… away from me…" he warned, and the dark aura engulfed him completely. The others stared at him in horror.

"What's happening?" Kourin said.

"Argh!" Naoki cried. Kourin turned and saw him also on his knees, engulfed with the same dark aura. "What's happening?" Kourin shouted, sounding more frantic.

"Their Reversed avatars have arrived," Leon said, "If your avatar is Reversed, you will be too."

Ren gritted his teeth. It hurt him to even suggest it, but there was no other choice. "We need to keep going."

"What?" Kourin glared at him. "We can't just leave them here!"

Ren turned away from Tetsu. He clenched his fists in frustration. The words themselves made him feel sick to his stomach. "Please… don't make me say it again."

Aichi looked at him sadly. "Ren…" he knew he was right, but leaving friends behind didn't sit well with him either. It pained him to abandon Naoki, but everyone in the room was sacrificing someone they cared for, too.

Aichi's shoulders slumped. "R-right… let's go everyone…"

Kourin grunted. "Aichi, you too?"

Aichi could not get himself to look straight in her eyes. Kourin glanced at Tetsu and Naoki as the Reversed consumed them. Kourin hissed. "Fine," she said, and the rest of the group hesitantly left.

When the group reached the Fukuhara lobby, they saw through the glass walls that the outside had now become a war zone. Over in the horizon, Daiyusha and Vowing Saber Dragon could be seen terrorizing the city. Amon and Leo-pald stood before a group of un-Reversed civillians, who were all cowering in fear at the sight of the two Reversed units standing a few inches in front of them. Tons of Link Joker can be seen patrolling the ground and attacking any Earthling they saw.

Shingo gulped. "I don't think Tasers and pepper sprays will work anymore…"

Ren turned his heel and proceeded to the other side of the lobby. "Looks like we'll be taking a little detour."

The others followed him, but Misaki spoke up. "Where are you taking us?"

Ren turned to a corner and looked around to check if anyone else was around. He waited for everyone to get closer to him before facing the white wall in the corner. He brought out his hand and pushed at a spot on the wall. The others looked in amazement as the wall slid open to reveal a long, dark descending pathway. "Tetsu and I built an emergency passageway for Fukuhara students to escape in case the front doors were inaccessible," he explained. A musty odor wafted from the hidden chamber. Shingo peeped from behind Ren and shuddered.

"It looks like we're heading for hell," he pointed out.

Misaki pursed her lips. "Where does this lead to?"

"Hmm?" Ren paused to think for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it leads to the outside, Misa-ki!"

Misaki frowned. "Where outside?"

Ren grinned sheepishly. "Um… I forgot. Tetsu is better at remembering things than I am. But… we have these!" He knelt down and opened a small compartment that extended from the wall beside the passageway. The compartment was filled with flashlights and a few first aid kits. Ren grabbed the items and handed it to everyone.

Then he switched on his own flashlight. "We'll be fine," he reassured everyone before proceeding down the rocky steps. "It's a one way path, so we won't get lost." Aichi and the others turned on their flashlights and followed him.

Misaki sighed. "In any case, let's head over to my house. It's a place where we can stay for now, and it's only a few blocks away from here."

"No," Leon spoke up. He turned his head toward Shingo. "I suggest we stay at his place."

The group stared at him, trying to hide their surprise. Shingo's face brightened. "Yes! Yes of course," he said ecstatically, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. He was grinning in delight. "The Soryu child obviously sees my importance to the group and my strength in Vanguard. We'll head over to my home pronto!"

Misaki frowned. She approached Leon casually. "Are you sure about this?" her voice was so inaudible that only she and Leon could hear.

Leon nodded. "We need to hide from the Reversed. Shingo's house is the least known out of all of us here."

Misaki smiled at him. "I see. If you put it that way, Shingo's place is the most viable."

…

For a long while, the group walked in silence as their own steps echoed through the dark tunnel. Faint footsteps from above can be heard. It finally dawned on Ren what exactly was happening. Void—_the _all-powerful Void— was here to invade Earth. How were they supposed to defeat such a powerful being? If things would keep going at this rate, everyone will eventually be Reversed; it was just a matter of time…

Was there no hope left? Desperately, Ren searched his thoughts for a possible solution. There had to be hope in the midst of any darkness. He just had to figure it out. But if he didn't…

If he didn't, if _no one _did, then he and everyone else would succumb to the Reversed and lose themselves in the process. He shuddered at the thought.

"Ren?" Leon called. "Are you alright?"

Ren turned to him and forced a nervous chuckle. "Eh… It's quite chilly in here, isn't it? Tetsu and I should have installed a heating system." He scratched his head and grinned.

Leon sighed frustratingly. "Try to take things more seriously. It'll do you some good," he snapped as he walked passed him.

The smile on Ren's face faded and he stopped as he watched Leon walk away. Suiko placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I should slap him," Suiko muttered under her breath.

"It's okay," Ren whispered, "He doesn't know me like AL4 members do. Unfortunately, you're the only other one here left. But thank you, Suiko." He gently placed her hand to her side and followed the rest of the group.

It wasn't long until they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Ren walked over to the door on the side and twisted the knob open. The light that seeped into the room blinded their eyes, but the group still made their way out.

Ren and the others switched off their flashlight and clipped it to their side. It took a while for everyone to reorient themselves to where they were, but Ren knew that they were now at least a couple of blocks away from Fukuhara.

Ren breathed in the fresh air and sighed. "Hmm… the breeze sure feels nice, right everyone?" he remarked giddily. He turned to the others and he understood from their desolate faces that they couldn't care less about the weather. Ren pouted. "Aww… everyone is so serious," he remarked, then shrugged it off. "Okay!" he perked up, "I guess we should head over to Shingo's now."

Leon glared at him. "Is this some sort of game to you?" he went closer to him with clenched fists. "Void just took our friends away. Our planet is on the verge of destruction. And nothing bothers you?"

Suiko stepped forward, but Ren signaled her to stop. Leon continued, "You want to know why I'm so serious? I failed to save the two most important people in my life. Jillian… Sharlene… they've always counted on me. But I abandoned them. I watched them Tazed to the ground and I turned away. And it's eating me up inside," Leon felt his anger rise as he continued to speak, "It's hard to smile when at the back of my head I keep seeing Jillian and Sharlene's tortured faces… their pained screams. But you… you can smile and laugh despite your losses. And your allies still revere you as the _great_ Suzugamori Ren. It's sickening!"

"Leon!" Aichi exclaimed.

"No," Leon snapped, "I need to say it, Aichi. Everyone here has been serious about the matter, but Ren is stuck in his own little world. We all need to focus here."

Ren's face grew stern. "Go on Leon, let's hear everything."

Leon gritted his teeth. "The leader of the team bears the responsibility of taking care of his members, and I can't just stand here and not speak up when someone who was given that title couldn't care less about his allies."

Ren's expression hardened. "You think I don't care about them?" He glared at Leon who was staring at him angrily. "Tetsu and Asaka mean to me just as much as Jillian and Sharlene mean to you, if not more. I smile because I want to keep everyone here from losing their minds, including _you_. But the truth is, it's eating me up inside, too!"

Leon fell silent. Ren continued. "I've been worried about Asaka ever since I failed to bring her back, and with Tetsu's return to the Reversed added to that, I'm at my breaking point."

Leon visibly flinched. The group stared at the two of them, speechless at their bitter argument. Ren sighed. "It hurts. I get it," he said, "to see them suffer while you walk away and do nothing. But what other choice do we have?"

Leon's body trembled. The pain in his eyes was so raw, anyone who looked into them would feel his grief. A strong breeze suddenly wafted around them. Misaki, Kourin and Suiko's eyes watered as they felt his sadness through the wind. Shingo and Aichi's shoulders slumped, unable to hide their own sadness at the loss of Naoki. They felt Leon's pain from the wind, and it was almost too much for them to bare.

"They're waiting for me," Leon said, the vulnerability in his voice apparent, "I know it. I _feel _it. But… I can't reach them."

"It's alright," Ren reassured, and when they all looked at him they all saw him with a small, comforting smile.

Leon turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood you. Everything is all so twisted now… everything hurts, that it's hard to smile so easily like you do." He looked up at him.

Leon's once dreary expression suddenly turned into a look of fear. "Ren!" he shouted. Before Ren could utter another word, he felt something cold press threateningly on his neck. Everyone's faces looked distressed. Ren glanced to his side and saw a tall slender woman with majestic blue wings and long white hair. The Reversed Cray-inhabitant stared at him with destructive yellow-colored eyes as she kept her thin black weapon by his neck.

"Ramiel…" Suiko uttered.

The being named Ramiel giggled. "So you've heard of me," her voice sent a chill down Ren's spine. Ramiel stared at Suiko and tilted her head to the side. "You resemble someone I know, someone from my clan. Are you perhaps one of the links from Angel Feather?"

Suiko clenched her fists tightly. "Let him go!" she demanded.

Ramiel let out a skittish laugh. "Of course! With that demeanor and tone, you are more certainly Shamsiel's link. Which means…" she placed her blade closer to Ren's neck and he flinched. "… I've found a group of links!" Ramiel neared her face to Ren's and nuzzled him lovingly. "Master Void will be very pleased."

Ren tensed as the corrupt angel observed him coolly. "Void told us to dispose of all the non-Reversed links to kill off the resistance from Cray," she explained, "Something about… Earthlings being easier to deal with." She teased her blade gently on his neck and the cut stung Ren. His heart was beating rapidly out of fear, but he showed no inkling of anxiety in his hardened expression.

Ramiel giggled again. "Hm… I wonder who's link you are," she said. Her eyes stared at him from head to toe. "You don't resemble anyone from back home, but from the looks on your friends' faces, I'd say you're someone of great importance… perhaps, a General?" She narrowed her eyes. "The King of Knights, maybe? If I slaughtered you, will dear Alfred disappear?"

Ren didn't answer. Ramiel grinned. She raised her weapon and sliced down to strike him.

"Stop, Ramiel!" Leon bellowed, running toward them.

"Farewell, link of Alfred," Ramiel bade. Ren braced himself, only to hear a loud metallic clang in place of the harsh blow. A dark blade had clashed against Ramiel's weapon. Leon stopped in his tracks. Before him stood the knight Ren had always fought alongside with in his card fights. His dark armor showed considerable scratches and tears, suggesting that he had been fighting. The red gems at the center of his head gear, chest, and waist shone brightly under the moonlight, his red cape blowing softly in the wind.

"Close," the knight said, "but not quite." He pushed Ramiel's weapon forward and the angel momentarily lost her balance. The knight grabbed Ren's wrist and pulled him away from her. "You won't touch him," he declared, striking his blade at her. Ramiel gasped and placed one of her twin weapons in front of her, but the blow had her flying to the nearest tree trunk.

"You see, Ramiel, this boy is not Alfred's link," the knight said, his voice strong and confident, "He's _mine_."

Ramiel looked at him and grinned. "Blaster Dark," she said, "So you finally caught up." she stood and readied her twin weapons for an attack. "I was starting to think you got lost from the chaos." She launched herself forward and raised her weapons at him. Blaster Dark leaped forward to counter her attack, but Ramiel stepped to the side and dashed toward Ren instead. Blaster Dark grunted, turning his heel and launching a burst of lightning from his sword at the angel. Ramiel screamed and fell to the ground, her body shivering in violent convulsions. Blaster Dark turned to his link.

"Head for safety," he ordered.

Ren nodded. He, Blaster Dark, and the rest of the group ran off.

"Blaster Dark Revenger," Ren said with a smile, "Wow, I'd never thought I'd see you here on Earth! Thank you for saving me back there!"

"I saved both of us," Blaster Dark corrected, "And I prefer it that you didn't get yourself killed."

Ren chuckled sheepishly. "Aw c'mon, Blaster Dark! It's not like I asked to be attacked," he touched the slight cut on his neck and it stung him.

Blaster Dark flinched. "I prefer you not to do that either," he stated.

Ren laughed. "Right. Sorry!"

"We're almost there," Shingo said, recognizing the cross street, "It'll be right by the next corner."

Shingo moved ahead of the group and took out his set of keys. He unlocked the door quickly and ushered everyone inside. After everyone stepped in, he closed the door behind him and heaved a huge sigh of relief. "That was a close one!"

Blaster Dark felt someone poke his arm. Blaster Dark turned his head to see his red-haired link with the look of fascination in his eyes. He poked him again. And then another.

"What are you doing?" Blaster Dark demanded, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Just checking," Ren said, poking him once more, "to see if you're really here." He poked him again.

Blaster Dark was too shocked at his advancements to even react. Ren poked him again. Blaster Dark grumbled. "I just saved your life and you're wondering if I'm real?" he yelled exasperatingly.

Ren tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Yup! My avatar is definitely here," he turned to his friends. "Aichi! Leon! Come see!"

Aichi smiled and tried to laugh off his embarrassment while Leon kept his unreadable stare at them. Blaster Dark looked at Ren in disbelief. "You're… _my _link, right?"

Ren laughed. "Oh, Blaster Dark! Don't be like that." He gave him a sharp slap on the back. "I'm just happy to see you in the flesh, my avatar!" his smile was from ear to ear.

Blaster Dark grew serious once again. "Ren, I need you to make sure everyone stays safe," he said, "If Void or any of his underlings get to any of you, the army will weaken. Keep yourselves out of sight, understood?"

Ren nodded. "Right."

Aichi approached the two of them sheepishly. "Um, Blaster Dark, I was wondering," he finally looked at him from eye to eye. "Do you know where Blaster Blade is?"

Blaster Dark observed the small boy carefully before responding. "You must be the kid linked to him," he said, "he's with the rest of the Liberators. What's your name?"

"Aichi," Aichi said, "My name is Sendou Aichi."

Blaster Dark smiled. "Aichi, your avatar is fighting alongside the Liberators against the wandering Reversed on the streets."

Aichi's face brightened. "Please tell him good luck, and I look forward to seeing him soon!"

Blaster Dark turned his heel and proceeded to the door. "Keep each other safe," he said, "Remember, our lives are connected with yours. Do not put yourselves in danger no matter what the cost."

Ren watched his avatar in silence as he left the shop without another word. For a moment, none of them spoke.

Kourin sighed. "That avatar of yours thinks we're useless," she commented. When Ren didn't reply, she turned her head to face him. To her surprise, he was still staring at the door where Blaster Dark had been, looking a little shaken. Kourin arched an eyebrow. "Ren?"

He tried to understand what was going on in his avatar's mind. _Keeping all of us safe_, Ren thought, was too simple of a plan. Blaster Dark would have told them what was really going on, at least to him. If there was a way to defeat Void, he would've told them about it instead of keeping them in the dark.

"He doesn't have a plan," he uttered silently, the realization hitting him like a freight train.

…

Blaster Dark continued to walk until he reached an alley way where he and Blaster Blade agreed to meet.

Blaster Blade was leaning against the wall but got up as soon as he saw him. "Did you find them?" his concern was noticeable in his voice.

Blaster Dark nodded. "They're all safe."

Blaster Blade heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Blaster Dark kept his gaze at the Liberator knight. "Your link asked about you. He's worried for you."

A small chortle came out from him. "Aichi has always been tormented with everyone else's well-being." He turned to the dark knight. "Did they ask about a plan?"

Blaster Dark shook his head. "I left before anyone had the chance to."

Blaster Blade smiled weakly. "That's good." He turned away from him and looked out at the horizon sadly. "They need to hang on to some kind of hope. Mordred and Alfred have been leading our troops to fight against the Reversed loitering about. But that can only take us so far." He sighed. "Dark," he called, "Are you sure an ambush is a good idea?"

Blaster Dark turned to him sharply. "You saw what Void did to the Battle Sisters and a few knights from our army. Void is indestructible against everyone's attacks. My only hope is that our blades would penetrate her even in the slightest. And if it does, the most damage we should be able to do to her is to catch her off guard."

"And if none of our attacks work," Blaster Blade said, "we will be going on a suicide mission. I'm not willing to put Aichi's life at stake. I'm sure you worry for Ren, too."

Blaster Dark frowned. The mention of the possibility that Ren might become a victim in their plan stung him. "If there is the slightest chance that we could harm Void, then we need to take it." He said, but he knew he was trying to convince himself more than anything.


End file.
